RANDOM GAJE
by Magnum Classic
Summary: Cerita GAJE yang melibatkan seluruh Karakter dari Persona Series ! R&R yaak :3 *mataberkaca-kaca* Chapter UPDATE WOY ! LAST CHAPTER nih ;(
1. Magnum 1

MUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kembali lagi bersama saya Magnum Classic yang suka membuat cerita Yang Gaje,Abal-abal,aneh,dan Sontoloyo Muahahaha XD

Kali ini Magnum akan membuat Cerita random-randoman yang melibatkan Seluruh Karakter dari Persona Series ! Yaaaay *guling-guling*

Disclaimer : Persona Series itu punya Atlus !

Oke seperti biasa jangan lupa Review dari Para Readers dan jangan Ngeflame ! yang ngeflame aku tulis namanya di Death Note Muahahahaha *Evil smile*

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 1***

_Karakter : Minato dan Ekoda_

_Lokasi : Nurse's Office  
><em>

_Si Minato sudah seharian tidak enak badan …_

_jadi ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa kesehatannya di UKS_

Minato : "Selamat siang Sensei"

Ekoda : "Selamat yang bisa saya Bantu?"

Minato : "Sensei,sudah seharian saya tidak enak badan"

Ekoda : "Trus ngaruh ama hidup gue ? sudah kembali ke kelas !"

Minato : *nangis trus lari banting pintu dan ditabrak becak*

***Scene 2***

_Karakter : Akihiko dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : 1__st__ Floor, Lounge _

_Si Junpei Menonton acara Master Chef di -tiba aja si Akihiko datang_

Akihiko : "Wah … Tumben lu nonton Master Chef ? Mau Jadi Koki ya ?"

Junpei : "gak kok… jangan sok tau deh…"

Akihiko : "Jadi ?"

Junpei : "aku Cuma ingin liat Chef Juna ! Cakep bangeeeeet !"

Akihiko : -_-

***Scene 3***

_Karakter : Souji dan Yukiko_

_Lokasi : Samegawa river_

_Si Souji dan Yukiko berduaan di Samegawa River (ceritanya mereka ini Pacaran gitu ..)_

Souji : "Bebeb ?"

Yukiko : "Apa beb ?"

Souji : "Aku boleh nanya sesuatu gak ?"

Yukiko : "Boleh …" *sambil Blushing*

Souji : "Bapak kamu jualan Gula ya ?"

Yukiko : "kenapa ? aku Manis ya ? hehehee .."

Souji : "PD BANGET LO NYET!"

Yukiko : *Nampar Souji dan mereka langsung Putus*

***Scene 4***

_Karakter : Shinjiro,Yukari,dan Fuuka_

_Lokasi : 1__st__ Floor, Lounge _

_Si Shinjiro lagi masak,wangi masakannya membuat Yukari dan Fuuka Turun dan mencari sumber wangi tersebut_

Yukari : "oh ternyata Shinjiro-Senpai masak …"

Fuuka : "Hmm … wangii bangeeet ! Pasti makanannya enak !"

Yukari : "Emang senpai Masak apa sih ?"

Shinjiro : "Masak air …"

Yukari dan Fuuka : -_-

***Scene 5***

_Karakter : Souji dan Nanako_

_Lokasi : Dojima Residence_

_Si Souji Baru Pulang dari Sekolah dan di sambut oleh Nanako_

Nanako : "Welcome Home Big Bro" *suara Manja sambil meluk Souji*

Souji : "Apaan sih Meluk-meluk ! jangan Sok kenal ea !" *pasang muka serem langsung menuju ke kamar*

Nanako : "Big Bro …" *mata berkaca-kaca*

Bersambung

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya !  
>Review Plizzz<p> 


	2. Magnum 2

Nyahahahahaah ! Magnum is Here !

With another Gaje,alay,abal-abal,and sontoloyo Stories

terimakasih yang udah review walaupun Cuma 1 ! You Rockssss !

Disclaimer : Persona Punya saya ! *dikeroyok Atlus* ampun saya khilaf ! Maksud saya Persona itu punya Atlus !

Ini dia Chapter 2nya ! Enjoy

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 6***

_Karakter : Yosuke dan Chie_

_Lokasi : Yasogami Rooftop_

_It's time for lunch ! yaaay ! si Chie Mengajak Yosuke ke atas atap untuk memakan makanan yang ia buat (ceritanya mereka pacaran gitu)_

Chie : "ini cobain masakan buatanku !"

Yosuke : "ini apa ?"

Chie : "ini Es Buah ! ayo diminum !

_Si Yosuke Meminum Es Buah buatan Chie_

Yosuke : "C-Chie Kok Es Buahnya Asin sih ?"

Chie : "oh itu … pas aku buat es buahnya,keringatku netes ke es buahnya ! Cuma sedikit kok ! eheheheh …"

Yosuke : *Mati ditempat*

***Scene 7***

_Karakter : Minako dan Mitsuko_

_Lokasi : BookWorm_

_Ketika selesai Sekolah,Si Minako Pergi Ke Tempat BookWorm_

Mitsuko : "ini siapa ya ?"

Minako : "Ini Minako nek …"

Mitsuko : "Minako ? Minako mana ya ?"

Minako : "Ihh ! udah pikun SOK MANIS PULA !"

Mitsuko : *nangis di Pojokan*

***Scene 8***

_Karakter : Souji,Dojima,dan Nanako_

_Lokasi : Stasiun (author lupa nama stasiunnya)_

_Ketika Souji sampai ke Inaba,ia disambut oleh Pamannya yaitu Dojima dan sepupunya yaitu Nanako_

Dojima : "Hei Souji ! apa Kabar !" *Sambil meluk Souji*

Nanako : "Big broooo ! aku kangeeeen !" *sambil cium tangan si Souji*

Souji? : "ih apaan sih meluk-meluk ! jangan sok kenal ea !" *langsung melepas pelukan dari Dojima dan mengelap tangannya*

Dojima : "Loh … kok kamu gitu sih ? Dasar Keponakan gak ada etikaaa !"

Souji? : "Maaf saya bukan Souji,tapi saya Morgan SM*SH ! yunowmisoweeeeeeel" *sambil ngedance*

Nanako : "Kyaaaaaaa ! ada Morgaaaaaaan !" *loncat-loncat histeris*

Dojima : -_-

***Scene 9***

_Karakter : Toriumi dan Minato_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High, 2__nd__ floor_

_Ketika Pelajaran sedang Berlangsung,si Toriumi menanyakan Pertanyaan kepada Anak paling Emo dikelasnya,yaitu Minato Arisato_

Toriumi : "Jadi Minato … berapa hasil dari 1+1?"

Minato : "Nih … ibu hitung aja sendiri ntar kalo udah tau Hasilnya kasih tau saya ya bu .." *Ngasih kalkulator ke Toriumi*

Toriumi : *Lempar papan Tulis ke Minato*

***Scene 10***

_Karakter : Anggota IT_

_Lokasi : JUNES !_

_Setelah pulang sekolah … anggota IT ngumpul di menunggu anggota yang lainnya,Si Yosuke,Souji,Chie,dan Yukiko memesan Minuman_

Waiter : mau pesan apa ? 

Yosuke : "Aku Melon Soda"

Souji : "aku Bandrek aja ! pake telur bebeknya 2 ya !" (a:sejak kapan Souji suka yang begituan ?)

Chie : "aku cappuccino sama Steak!"

Yukiko : "aku Jus Jeruk"

Waiter : "ok Tunggu sebentar !"

_Gak lama kemudian datanglah pesanan mereka_

Waiter : "ini dia 1 melon soda,1 bandrek ekstra telur bebek,1 cappuccino,1 steak,dan 1 orange juice !"

Yukiko : "mbak … saya ini pesan Jus Jeruk ! kok dikasaih orange juice sih !"

All : -_-

Bersambung

Tunggu chapter 3 ya :D


	3. Magnum 3

Dum … tadadidadidum tadadidadidum ! Magnum is Back !

With Chapter 3 ! WoooHooooo !

Arigato bagi para Readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fic sontoloyo Saya ! You Guys ROCKS ! YEAH ! I Love yah ! *meluk-meluk gaje*

Disclaimer : Kalo Persona itu punya saya pasti aku bikin si Minato Jodoh gue ! Ngahahahahahaahaahh ! tapi sayang Persona Itu punya Atlus DX

This is it ! Chapter 3 dengan Bumbu Gaje ala Author Magnum Classic ! *Farrah Quinn Mode on*

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 11***

_Karakter : Kanji dan Yosuke_

_Lokasi : Shopping District_

_Si Yosuke lagi Jalan-Jalan ama Si Kanji (Jalan-jalan sore gitu …)_

Yosuke : "Eh Kanji gue boleh nanya sesuatu gak ?"

Kanji : "Apa ?"

Yosuke : "Aku dengar kamu suka Sama Naoto ya ?"

Kanji : "ah gak kok … Siapa Bilang …"

Yosuke : "ah yang betul ?"

Kanji : "Beneran ! Suer deh !"

Yosuke : Jadi Kamu suka sama Siapa ?"

Kanji : "Sama Kamu Yosuke Senpai~" *Sambil monyongngin bibir*

Yosuke : *Kabur secepat kilat*

***Scene 12***

_Karakter : Dojima dan Nanako_

_Lokasi : Dojima Residence_

_Si Nanako sedang makan malam Sendiri sambil nonton TV (Souji kerja paruh waktu di rumah sakit gitu …) gak lama kemudian si Dojima Pulang dan langsung baring di Sofa_

TV : Everydays Great at Your Junes !

Nanako : "ayah ! kapan-kapan kita pergi ke Junes Yuk !"

Dojima : "pe el ei way bi o way bi o way ! Gak Gak Gak Kuat Gak Gak Gak kuat aku gak kuat sama Playboy Playboy~!" *Ngigau*

Nanako : *nangis langsung lari ke kamar ketabrak tembok dan pingsan*

***Scene 13***

_Karakter : Chidori dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Port Island Station_

_Ketika liburan musim panas,si Junpei pergi nonton di dia liat cewe cantik berambut Merah dan pake baju Lollita warna Putih._

Junpei : "Hai ! Namaku Junpei Iori !"

Chidori : "sorry gue gak nanya …" *pasang muka langsung pergi*

Junpei : *langsung bunuh diri*

***Scene 14***

_Karakter : Morooka dan anak kelas 2F_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School,2__nd__ Floor_

_Di dalam kelas … anak-anak kelas 2F ribuuuuuuut banget ! pada ngegosip semua ! karena itu Murkalah si Morooka … guru yang paling terganteng di Yasogami High School !_

Morooka : "hey ! kok kalian pada Ribut sih ! kalian gak liat gue lagi menjelaskan pelajaran !" *Dengan suara serem*

Yosuke : "Bapak gak liat kalo kita lagi ngomong ?"

Chie : "ia nih … bapak jangan ganggu dong !"

Yukiko : "Kami lagi seru-serunya ngomong kok di ganggu sih pak .."

Souji : "Ayo kita lanjutin ! tiba mana tadi kita ngomong ?"

Morooka : *nangis trus guling-guling gaje*

***scene 15***

_Karakter :Fuuka,Yukari,dan Mitsuru_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Yukari,Fuuka Dan Mitsuru sedang santai di lantai 1 sambil membahas perlombaan 17 agustus yang diadakan di sekolah Mereka (?)_

Fuuka : "Yukari-Chan ikut lomba gak di sekolah ?"

Yukari : "ia dong ! aku ikut lomba Panjat Pinang !"

Fuuka : "waah Hebat ! kalo Mitsuru-Senpai ?"

Mitsuru : "wes Pastinya Dong !"

Fuuka : "Senpai ikut lomba apa ?"

Mitsuru : "lomba nyanyi !"

Yukari : "waaah aku baru tau kalo senpai bisa nyanyi !"

Fuuka : "emang senpai mau membawakan lagu apa ?"

Mitsuru : "Lagunya si Bruno Mars itu looh !"

Yukari : "yang mana ?"

Mitsuru : "susis wououou suuusiiis ! suami siyen isteri~" *sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kaya orang ayan*

Yukari n Fuuka : -_-

Bersambung

Wakakaka ! Gaje kan ceritanya :D

Tunggu Chapter berikutnya

Review ?


	4. Magnum 4

Hiiii-Yaaaa ! Magnum is Here !

With Chapter 4 ! YaaaaaY :D

Akhirnya author bisa cepet update cerita laknat ini ! Yosh !

Terimakasih buat author :

Otaku Holic : iiih … Otaku Holic baik bangeet ! ngereview setiap chapter :3 I Love ya dehh ! ***Ngasih es krim trico***

iMoot : selamat ! anda adalah author yang paling paling paling banyak mereview Semua cerita saya ! uwaaaaaaaa Makasih ! karena itu Magnum akan memberikan penghargaan kepada anda ! ***ngasih poster Morgan SM*SH yang berpose di bawah pohon mangga***

epitychia : Yukiko kan IQ-nya emang rendah ngahahaahahah *dilindes Fans Yukiko* btw,makasih bangeeeet atas reviewnya ! ini hadiah dari Magnum ! ***ngasih boneka Jelangkung pake pita warna ungu***

Disclaimer : Persona punya Atlusssss !

Habis baca tinggalkan Review ya ! dan jangn Ngeflame ! fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata :D

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 16***

_Karakter : Souji,Morooka,dan Murid kelas 2F lainnya_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School,2__nd__ Floor_

_Si Souji baru pindah ke Yasogami …_

_Ia disuruh si Morooka untuk memperkenalkan dirinya ke teman-teman barunya_

Morooka : "Kenalkan diri elo !"

Souji : "Namaku Souji Seta … Dan saya bukan Teroris …"

All : -_-

***Scene 17***

_Karakter : Toriumi dan Murid kelas 2F_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan high School,2__nd__ Floor_

_Ketika pelajaran mau dimulai,_

_murid kelas 2F mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu kepada gurunya …_

_yaitu Toriumi Sensei_

Minato : "Beri Salam !"

Seluruh Murid kelas 2F : "Seelaamaat paagii Toriumi Senseeeiii !"

Toriumi : "gak usah sok akrab kalian ya !" *suara serem dan pasang muka serem*

Seluruh Murid kelas 2F : *merinding*

***Scene 18***

_Karakter : Souji,Yukiko,Chie,dan Yosuke_

_Lokasi : Junes Department Store_

_Selesai pulang sekolah … si Yosuke Mentraktir si Souji,Chie,dan Yukiko_

Yosuke : "kalian mau pesan apa ? tenang .. aku yang Traktir !"

Chie : "kalo gitu aku mau Steak dan Jus melon"

Souji : "aku mau Ayam penyet ama teh tarik !"

Yukiko : "berhubung aku lagi diet aku pesan Ayam Goreng plus Nasi,Steak,Sate kambing,Kentang Goreng,Double Cheese burger,dan minumannya Milkshake rasa Stroberi yang diimpor dari Belanda !"

All : -_-

***Scene 19***

_Karakter : Toriumi dan Minato_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,2__nd__ Floor_

_Si Minato terlambat datang ke sekolah dan ia kena marah ama Toriumi Sensei_

Toriumi : "Minato ! kenapa kamu terlambat ?"

Minato : "gak ada bu … Lagi pingin aja …"

Toriumi : "Keluar dari kelas saya !"

Minato : "bu guru jahaaaaat !" *suara alay dan nangis trus nabrak pintu dan pingsan*

Toriumi : -_-

***Scene 20***

_Karakter : Minato dan Ekoda_

_Lokasi : Kelas 2F_

_Di Gekkoukan High School diadakan Razia Rambut Mendadak ! _

_si Minato kena Razia Karena Poni depan rambutnya Panjang_

Ekoda : "dasar kamu ya ! ponimu tuh udah panjang kok gak di potong-potong !" *Suara seram*

Minato : "iya pak ! ampuun saya khilaf !"

Ekoda : "sini bapak Potong Rambutnya !"

Minato : "JANGAN PAK ! poni panjang saya ini menunjukkan kalo saya ini Penggemar berat Dika Kangen band pak !"

Ekoda : "…"

Bersambung :D

Duh … Gaje banget ceritanya ! tapi … biarlah XD

Review plz *mata berkaca-kaca alay*

1 Review dari anda … nyawa bagi saya


	5. Magnum 5

YeeeeHaaaaw ! Magnum Is hereee !

With Chapter 5 up ! YeaaaaaHH !

Dan sebelumnya Magnum ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kakak Magnum yang Merupakan Author Juga yang bernama "V3 The Reaper" yang kagak aktif lagi di fanfiction (katanya males) yang udah minjemin Laptop dan Modem (author gak modal),terimakasih Juga para readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fic gaje ini,dan paling terakhir terimakasih YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA kepada Author yang udah meninggalkan Reviewnya ! You Rocksss ! I Love U all ! *meluk-meluk gaje*

Disclaimer : Persona Series Punya Lo *nunjuk si Atlus* .. Cerita ini Punya Gue !

Habis Baca tinggalin Review dong ! dan jangan Ngeflame ya !

1 Review dari anda … Nyawa bagi saya

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 21***

_Karakter : Minato dan Mitsuru_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,Rooftop_

_Setelah Pelajaran telah selesai,_

_si Mitsuru mengajak Minato ke atas atap …_

Mitsuru : "M-Minato aku akan jujur padamu … sebenarnya aku sudah lama memendam rasa ini kepadamu … aku … aku … aku … SUKA SAMA KAMUUUU ! MINATO I HEART YOUUU !" *Smash mode on*

Minato : "apa kusalah bila andalkan cintaaaa … gak gak gak kuat gak gak gak kuat …"

Mitsuru : *nangis alay trus lari-lari kaya sinetron dan keinjek kulit pisang akhirnya terpeleset*

***Scene 22***

_Karakter : Souji dan Yukiko_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School,2F Class_

_Si Yukiko menghampiri si Souji_

Yukiko : "SOUJI ! Loe … ama Gue … END !"

Souji : "Oh tidak bisaaaaa …" *sule mode on*

Yukiko : -_-

***Scene 23***

_Karakter : Toriumi dan Minato_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,Class 2F_

_Ketika Pelajaran sedang Berlangsung,si Toriumi menanyakan Pertanyaan kepada Pacar Author yaitu Minato Arisato *di demo FG Minato dari seluruh dunia*_

Toriumi : "Minato … siapa penemu Jam ?

Minato : "kenapa ibu nanya ama saya ? kan ibu lebih pintar dari saya …" *pasang muka yang polos*

Toriumi : *Lempar Kursi*

***Scene 24***

_Karakter : Nanako dan Souji_

_Lokasi : Dojima Residence_

_Di siang hari … Nanako merasa lapar._

_ia meminta Souji membuatkan masakan untuknya_

Nanako : "Big Bro ! Nanako lapeer nih …" *dengan manja*

Souji : "Masalah lo … ya Derita LO !" *pasang muka yang serem dan langsung ke kamar*

Nanako : "Big bro …" *nangis*

***Scene 25***

_Karakter : Junpei dan Yukari_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm,2__nd__ Floor_

_Si Junpei dan Yukari sedang santai di lantai 2 sambil bercerita_

Junpei : "kenapa sih cewe-cewe pada suka sama Akihiko-Senpai dan Minato ! Kenapa gak ada yang suka ama gueeeeee !" *teriak orang frustasi*

Yukari : "nih Junpei ..." *ngasih kaca ke Junpei*

Junpei : *nangis langsung kabur nabrak Akihiko dan Pingsan*

Yukari : -_-

Bersambung :D

Maaf ya agak pendek ceritanya … I hope you like it

Gimme Review ?

1 Review dari anda … nyawa bagi saya


	6. Magnum 6

Alloooohaaaa ! Magnum Classic is Here !

With Chapter 6 ! Yaaaaaaay !

Maaf lama update karena beberapa faktor berikut

-gak di bolehin Onlen ama ortu

-gak ada ide

-sibuk ama dunia nyata

-mau daftar sekolah

-main Game Hannah Montana world tour

-nonton Teletubies

Tapi karena Para Readers mendukungku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini … Magnum akan berusaha sekuat tenaga ! yeaaaaaahhhh !

Souji : Sok sibuk lu !

Magnum : Diem lu uban ! *muka serem*

Souji : *nangis di pinggiran*

Dislaimer : kalo Persona punya Magnum pasti Magnum bikin si Souji Mati ! Muahahahahaahahhahah *Dikeroyok Fans Souji* tapi kenyataannya si Persona Punya Atlus …

Habis baca jangan lupa Review ya and jangan ngeflame ! yang ngeflame aku tulis namanya di Death note ! muahahahaha *evil mode on*

This is it ! Chapter 6 ala author Magnum Classic !

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 26***

_Karakter : Metis dan Aigis_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Metis bertemu dengan Aigis untuk pertama kalinya (the answer gitu …) _

Metis : "kak Aigis…ini Aku Metis ! aku kangen bangeeet ama kakak !" *cium tangan si Aigis*

Aigis : "hem … kita kenal ya ?" *ngelap tangan dan langsung pergi*

Metis : *nangis langsung kabur dan banting pintu kelindes becak*

***Scene 27***

_Karakter : Morooka dan Souji_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School,Class 2F_

_Ketika Pelajaran sedang Berlangsung,_

_si Morooka menanyakan Pertanyaan kepada Souji Seta_

Morooka : "Souji ! jadi berapa hasil dari 5x5 ?" *dengan suara serem*

Souji : "tanyain aja ama nenek moyang elo !"

Morooka : *lempar tong sampah*

***Scene 28***

_Karakter : Junpei dan Toriumi_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,2F _

_Ketika Pelajaran berlangsung,_

_si Toriumi memberikan pertanyaan ke Junpei_

Toriumi : "Junpei … siapa yang melukis lukisan 'Monalisa' ?"

Junpei : "bukan saya bu ! sumpah !"

All : -_-

***Scene 29***

_Karakter : Aigis dan Minato_

_Lokasi : di mimpi Aigis_

_Si Aigis Bermimpi kalo dia ketemu ama si Minato (yang di P3F itu loh …)_

Aigis : "Minatooooooooooooooooo " *Lari-lari kaya di sinetron dan Teriak pake toak pinjaman*

Minato : "Gue gak budek nyet !" *Nampar dan pasang muka serem*

Aigis : *nangis.*

***Scene 30***

_Karakter : Souji,Yosuke,dan kanji_

_Lokasi : di depan rumah kanji_

_Si Souji dan Yosuke menjemput kanji untuk sholat Jum'at bareng_

Souji : "Kanjiiiiiii sholat jum'at bareng yuk"

Kanji : "aku gak solat deh senpai …"

Yosuke : "kenapa ?"

Kanji : "Aku lagi halangan nih …" *Suara imut-imut*

Souji & Yosuke : *keringat dingin dan kabur secepat kilat*

Bersambung :D

Maaf ya agak pendek ceritanya … I hope you like it

Gimme Review ?

1 Review dari anda … nyawa bagi saya


	7. Magnum 7

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Magnum is Hereeeee !

With Chapter 7 up ! Woohooooo :D

Ya ampuuuuuun ! Magnum senang bangeeeeeet ! karena ada Teletubies di Indosiar ! kyaaaaaaa ! nostalgila deh *digebukin guru bahasa Indonesia author* aah saya khilaf ! maksud saya Nostalgia ..

Souji : lo suka nonton gituan ?

Magnum : iya ! po unyu banget!

Souji : iih ! sama dong ! aku juga suka

Magnum : -_-

Okeh back to the topic !

makasih banget ya para Readers yang udah memberikan nyawa (Review) ke Magnum dan yang udah nge-fave cerita ini ! I LOVE YOU ALL *meluk para Readers* ! kalian membuat semangatku balik lagi ! YEAH !

Disclaimer : kalo Persona punya Magnum . . pasti Magnum buat si Yukiko Mati ! Muahahhahahhahahahhahahah ! tapi sayang Persona itu punya atlus dan Yukiko gak mati -_-

Habis baca jangan lupa Review ya dan jangan ngeflame

1 review dari anda … nyawa bagi saya

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 31***

_Karakter : Junpei dan Shinjiro_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Junpei lagi guling-guling gaje di lantai_

Junpei : "aduuuuh aku lapeeeeeeeeer" *guling-guling sambil megang perut*

_Dan datanglah Shinjiro membawa makanan yang kelihatannya lezat_

Junpei : "wow ! makanannya buat aku ya senpai ! makasih banget ya senpaiii !" *ngambil makanan yang ada di tangan Shinjiro dan langsung makan dengan lahapnya*

Shinjiro : "sebenarnya itu makanan buat koromaru …"

Junpei : *muntah-muntah dan mati di tempat*

***Scene 32***

_Karakter : Fuuka,Akihiko,Minato,dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Tartarus_

_Si Minato dan kawan-kawan pergi ke tartarus untuk menyelamatkan Fuuka._

_dalam perjalanan,mereka mendengar suara Fuuka_

Fuuka : "aduuuuh … aku ada dimana ? Toloooooong ! Tolooooooooooooong !"

_Dan gak lama kemudian,mereka ketemu ama si Fuuka_

Minato : "Fuuka !"

Junpei : "apa kamu baik-baik saja ?"

Akihiko : "ayo ikut sama kita !"

Fuuka : "Apaan sih Lo ! sok kenal banget jadi orang !" *pasang muka seram dan langsung pergi*

All : -_-

***Scene 33***

_Karakter : Yukari dan Minato_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Yukari dan Minato sedang santai di lantai 1 sambil mendengarkan Radio_

Radio : "Yunowmisowel … girl I need you girl I heart you~"

Yukari : "eh ini lagu wali yang judulnya aku bukan bang toyib kan …"

Minato : "ini lagunya Rhoma irama yang judulnya Judi itu gak sih ?"

Yukari : "INI LAGU WALI TAUUU !" *sambil jambak rambut Minato*

Minato : "GAK BISA ! INI LAGUNYA RHOMA IRAMA TAU !" *sambil nyakar Yukari*

Yukari : "Lo ama gue END !" *langsung pergi*

Minato : "oke ! fine kalo begitu !" *langsung pergi*

_Dan berakhirlah hubungan mereka -_-_

***Scene 34***

_Karakter : Souji dan Yukiko_

_Lokasi : samegawa River_

_Si Souji dan Yukiko mojok berdua di Samegawa River_

Yukiko : "Bebeb ?"

Souji : "apa beb ?"

Yukiko : "liat deh … kemanapun aku pergi pasti bulan ngikutin aku … mungkin karena aku cantik ya ! heheheh"

Souji : "PEDE AMAT LO NYET ! NGACA DI EMPANG SONO !"

Yukiko : *nampar souji dan lari akhirnya kecebur di sungai dan mati*

***Scene 35***

_Karakter : Chie dan Yosuke_

_Lokasi : samegawa River_

_Si Chie dan Yosuke Mojok di Samegawa River_

Chie : "ayank … kalo aku jadi madu … kamu jadi apanya ?"

Yosuke : "hm … jadi telur aja deh …"

Chie : "hah ! kok telur sih ayank ?

Yosuke : "tinggal di tambahin susu ama jahe kita jadi STMJ ayank !"

Chie : *galactic punt ke Yosuke*

**Bersambung**

Hm … semakin gaje aja nih ceritanya -_-

Maaf ya kalo karakter favorit kalian Magnum buat OOC…namanya juga Fanfic

Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya …

Review ?


	8. Magnum 8

Tadidadidadidam dam dam dam dam ! Magnum is Back !

With Chapter 8 ! Hurrayyyy !

I'm speechless ! to de point okay !

Disclaimer : Persona itu punya si Atlus !

Habis baca jangan lupa Review ya dan jangan Ngeflame ! Magnum Meleleh nanti -_-

1 Review dari anda … nyawa bagi Magnum !

Enjoy~

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 36***

_Karakter : Kanji dan Yosuke_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School,Rooftop_

_si Yosuke ketemu sama si kanji di atas atap yang sepertinya sedang bad mood_

Yosuke : "hai kanji !"

Kanji : "arghh ! dunia gak adillll !"

Yosuke : "lah ? kamu kenapa ?"

Kanji : "Tali Bra aku putus senpaii !" *Suara sok imut*

Yosuke : *langsung kabur*

***Scene 37***

_Karakter : Minato,Yukari dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Junpei dan Minato sedang bersantai ria_

Junpei : "Min lagi dengerin lagu apa ?"

Minato : "lagunya si Justin Bieber yang terbaru…" *dengan kerennya*

Junpei : "iiih ! aku mau denger dong !" *Ngambil MP3 Minato*

Mp3 : "bertahan satu ciiiiiiiinta … bertahan satu C-I-N-T-A …"

Junpei : *Langsung budek stadium 4*

***Scene 38***

_Karakter : Minato dan Fuuka_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Minato baru pulang dari Bookworm dan Fuuka menyambutnya_

Fuuka : "Hi Minato-kun ! bagaimana harimu ?"

Minato : "BUKAN URUSAN LO !" *Pasang muka serem dan langsung ke kamar*

Fuuka : *Nangis banting laptop tersandung koromaru dan mati*

***Scene 39***

_Karakter : Souji dan Fuuka_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,Rooftop_

_Si Fuuka dan Minato berada di atap sekolah Gekkoukan High School_

Minato : "Fuuka ?"

Fuuka : "y-ya Minato-kun" *efek merah-merah di pipi alay*

Minato : "aku boleh ngomong sesuatu gak ama kamu ?"

Fuuka : "b-boleh kok Minato-kun" *makin memerah*

Minato : "tadi kamu makan apa ? mulutmu bau banget ! makan bangkai ya ?"

Fuuka : *nangis banting pintu terpeleset mati*

***Scene 40***

_Karakter : Toriumi dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,2F Class_

_Ketika pelajaran lagi berjalan …_

_Si Toriumi memanggil Junpei_

Toriumi : "Junpei ! keluar dari kelas saya !"

Junpei : "kenapa bu ? apa salah saya bu ?" *Sambil sujud gaje*

Toriumi : "kamu jelek sih ! keluaaaarrr !"

Junpei : *nangis banting pintu ketabrak tembok langsung ganteng kaya jebe*

Bersambung

Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya

Oh ia ! bagi Para readers yang memainkan P3P (khusus female Chara),visit my Blog ! ada Walktroughnya,Persona Fusion,velvet Room Request,Special weapon (in progress),and social link (in Progres) ! liat aja di Homepage Magnum ! okeeee

Dan jangan lupa Follow dong !

Cukuplah numpang tenarnya

Review ?


	9. Magnum 9

MUAHAHHAHAAAHAAA ! Magnum is here !

With Chapter 9 up ! yeah !

Waah … gak nyangka cerita ini udah nyampe di chapter 9 ! harus buat syukuran nih ! aah tapi dipikir-pikir gak usah deh … gak ada duit hehehe …

Seperti biasa TERIMAKASIH yang udah mendonorkan Reviewnya ke Magnum ! Arigato Arigato Arigatooooo !

Disclaimer : kalo Persona punya magnum pasti magnum Bikin si Yosuke pacar Magnum ! MUAHAHHAHAHHAAHHA ! tapi sayang banget si Persona punya Atlus dan Yosuke bukan pacar Magnum -_-

Habis baca jangan lupa Review ya and jangan ngeflame !

1 Review dari anda … Nyawa bagi magnum

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 41***

_Karakter : Minato dan Junpei_

_Lokasi :Dorm_

_Si Minato dan Junpei sedang bersantai Ria_

Junpei : "Min … Satnite kemana ?"

Minato : "satnite siapa ? gak kenal tuh …"

Junpei : -_-

***Scene 42***

_Karakter : Minato,Minako,Ken,dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : di lapangan _

_Si Minato dan Junpei sedang bermain Badminton di lapangan …_

_Nah kalo si Minako ama si Ken Cuma nonton doang …_

Ken : "ayo Junpei-San ! di Smash ! di Smash !"

Minako : "hah ? Smash ! Kyaaaaaa Morgaaaan ! Morgaaaan I Heart Youuu !"

All : -_-

***Scene 43***

_Karakter : Junpei dan Yukari_

_Lokasi : Dapur_

_Si Yukari melihat Junpei memakan sosis so nice dengan lahapnya_

Yukari : "Jun … kenapa lu makan sosis so nice ? banyak lagi tuh …"

Junpei : "aku makan Sosis so nice supaya mirip ama Morgan Smash !"

Yukari : -_-

***Scene 44***

_Karakter : Minato dan Toriumi_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,2F Class_

_Toriumi sensei marah karena si minato terlambat terus_

Toriumi : "MINATO ! KENAPA KAMU TERLAMBAT TERUS !" *Teriak dengan suara serem*

Minato : "maaf bu …saya janji deh gak bakal ngulangin lagi …"

Toriumi : "Sebagai hukumannya … Kamu harus bersihin Toilet sampai kinclong !"

Minato : "hah ? bersihin Toilet ? gak gak gak level gak gak gak level …"

Toriumi : *lempar sapu ke Minato*

***Scene 45***

_Karakter : Anggota IT dan Nanako_

_Lokasi : Rumah sakit_

_Anggota IT mengjenguk si Nanako yang Koma karena habis dari TV World …_

_Semua Anggota IT Sedih_

Yosuke : "Nanako …Semoga cepat sembuh" *nagis ganteng*

Chie : "supaya kita bisa main Gaplek lagi" *nangis alay*

Yukiko : "ntar kalo kamu sembuh kita nginep di penginapanku lagi" *nangis jelek*

Rise : "huaaaaaaaaaa Nanako-Chan !" *nangis cantik*

Naoto : *nangis keren*

Kanji : *nangis banci*

Teddie : *nangis imut*

Souji : "Nanako,kapan sih kamu matinya … cepetan dong matinya … big bro mau makan-makan nih di acara kematianmu …" *nangis sadis*

All : *All out attack si Souji*

Bersambung !

Magnum : Ngahahaha ! Tunggu Chapter berikutnya ya ! Review dong ? kalo gak Souji ku bunuh loh !

Souji : Lo kenapa sih benci ama gue?

Magnum : karena lu mirip Light Yagami di Death Note dan rambutmu kaya si Jebe

Souji : kalo lo benci ama gue kenapa rata-rata di fanfic mu tuh karakternya aku hah ?

Magnum : entah akupun bimbang … lu tuh enak banget disiksa ! Muahahahaha

Souji : -_-


	10. Magnum 10

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ! MAGNUM IS HERE WITH CHAPTER 10 ! WooooooooHooooooo !

Gak nyangka udah chapter 10 … hiks hiks Magnum Terharu nih ! perjuangan Magnum Mengetik FF ini dengan tangan dan otakku sendiri (yaialah) … Magnum rela ke warnet jalan kaki hanya ingin mempublish FF ini … hiks … hiks … sangat sedih hueeee *nangis seperti orang ketemu jebe*

Terimakasih buat temen Author yang baik yang udah nemenin Magnum Ke Warnet dan Para Reviewers ! I Love you all Muach muach !

I Love you Reviewers ! I LOVE YOUUUUUU ! Reviewers ROCKS !

Souji : Jangan alay deh …

Magnum : alay juga manusia … punya rasa punya hati … jangan samakan dengaan Souji Setaaaaaaann !

Souji : *Lempar Sampah ke Magnum*

Magnum : *Lempar Bangkai ke Souji*

Souji : *Lempar Mystery Food X*

Magnum : *Lempar Poster Morgan*

Minato : eh ada perang ! ikut dong *Lempar batu-bata*

Magnum : Habis baca jangan lupa review ya dan jangan ngeflame ! 1 Review dari anda nyawa bagi Magnum ! Okeh Enjoy ! Magnum Mau Perang dulu ama si Seta *sambil Lempar Poster Jebe ke Souji dan Minato*

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 46***

_Karakter : Souji dan Yukiko_

_Lokasi : Samegawa River_

_Si Souji ama Yukiko lagi Mojok berdua_

Souji : "Yukiko ?"

Yukiko : "ya Souji-kun ?" *sambil blush gaje*

Souji : "aku mau ngomong sesuatau ama kamu ?"

Yukiko : "Apa ?"

Souji : "tapi aku maluuu …"

Yukiko : "ngomong aja Souji-kun …" *Blush semakin memerah*

Souji : "aku … aku … aku … aku … aku … aku ngompol " *suara kekanak-kanakan*

Yukiko : *merinding langsung kabur ketabrak tiang listrik*

***Scene 47***

_Karakter : Kou dan Aigis_

_Lokasi : di Taman_

_Si Aigis lagi jalan-jalan di taman dan bertemu dengan si Kou pacar Author *dikeroyok FG Kou*_

Aigis : "MINATO ?" *kaget alay*

Kou : "Maaf saya bukan Minato …" *Suara polos*

Aigis : "ah bohong pasti kamu Minato !"

Kou : "Bukaaan !"

Aigis : "Ngaku gak ! ayo Ngaku !" *sambil jambak rambut Kou*

Kou : "ampun ! tolong jangan siksa saya !"

_Dan penyiksaan itu terus berlanjut -_-_

***Scene 48***

_Karakter : Minato dan Toriumi_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,2F Class_

_Si Toriumi menanyakan pertanyaan ke Minato pacar Author *di demo massa*_

Toriumi : "jadi Minato … siapa yang menemukan Radio ?

Minato : "hem … kasih tau gak ya ?" *suara imut*

Toriumi : *lempar Sampah ke Minato*

***Scene 49***

_Karakter : Akihiko dan Minako_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,Rooftop_

_Si Akihiko mengajak Minako ke atap_

Akihiko : "um … Minako sebenarnya …"

Minako : "apa ?" *sambil malu-malu*

Akihiko : "Sebenarnya …."

Minako : "ya …?" *mukanya makin memerah*

Akihiko : "sebenarnya aku suka …"

Minako : "ya ?" *semakiiiin merah*

Akihiko : "sebenarnya aku suka sama Minato …" *suara alay dan lebay*

Minako : *nangis langsung lari pulang kerumah bunuh Minato*

***Scene 50***

_Karakter : Anggota S.E.E.S_

_Lokasi : Di atas tartarus_

_Di akhir bulan Januari … anggota S.E.E.S akan melawan NYX ! NYX sodara-sodara ! NYX ! *bletak*_

Fuuka : "teman-teman ! coba lihat di langit ! ada sesuatu yang turun!"

_Semua anggota S.E.E.S melihat ke langit … NYX … alias Ryoji Mochizuki … alias Death … alias si tompel seksi … alia-*di bacok* eh sorry khilaf ! _

NYX : "HaLlOw CmUaAaCh ! ApHa KhAbArZzz ! Udagh LamHa YacH TiDakH KhetmUUuu" *suara imut dan alay*

All : -_-

Bersambung!

Hahah ! Tunggu Chapter berikutnya ya !

Kalo ada yang mau beri saran silahkan !

Review ?


	11. Magnum 11

Muahaaahaaahaaa ! Magnum Is here !

With chapter 11 ! Yeaaaah XD

Thanks Buat Author yang Cantik en Ganteng ini :

Sioko-Chan : Uwaaaa ! Ketawanya jangan lebar-lebar ! ntar lalat ijo masuuk ! BTW MAKASIIIIH UDAH NGEREVIEEEW ! Magnum usahain deh Bisa update Tiap hari! ***Ngasih Poster Tukul Arwana***

V3 The Reaper : Sister … kenapa Promosi siiiiih ! nyebelin

iMoot : Kyaaaaaa ! Makasih Udah Ngerevieww dan juga Add Magnum di FB Let's Be Frieendsss yaay ! BTW,sama-sama atas hadiahnya … nih Magnum Kasih Lagi ***Poster Pak Tarno***

Disclaimer : kalo Persona Punya Magnum pasti Magnum Bikin si Fuuka Mati ! Ngahahaha ! tapi sayaaang banget si Persona itu punya si Atlus

Habis Baca Jangan Lupa Review ya dan jangan Ngeflame ! 1 Review dari dari anda … Nyawa Bagi Magnum

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 51***

_Karakter : Ken dan Minako_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge_

_Sudah seharian si Ken menatap Televisi dengan serius_

Minako : "Ken … udah seharian kamu di depan TV … kamu lagi nunggu apa sih?"

Ken : "Ken Lagi Nunggu Iklan Pocari Sweat ! Ceweknya cantik beuuut !" *alay mode on*

Minako : -_-

***Scene 52***

_Karakter : Dojima dan Souji_

_Lokasi : Rumah Dojima_

_Si Dojima Menyuruh si Souji untuk membeli sesuatu_

Dojima : "Souji tolong beliin paman Lilin ya …"

Souji : "lilin ? emang ada pemadaman bergilir ya paman ?"

Dojima : "Bukan .."

Souji : "Jadi ?"

Dojima : "lilinnya buat Ngepet .."

Souji : -_-

***Scene 53***

_Karakter : Minato dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Paulownia Mall_

_Si Minato dan Souji lagi jalan-jalan di Paulownia Mall dan digodain ama cewe-cewe (buset dunia udah kebalik)_

Cewe : "Hi Ganteng~" *suara Imut*

Junpei : "Makasiiiiiih !" *Suara alay*

Cewe : Iih ! jangan Ge er plizzz ! gue tuh negur cowo yang di sebelah lo ! *Muka juahat*

Junpei : *nangis lari-lari ditangkap densus 88*

***Scene 54***

_Karakter : Souji dan Igor_

_Lokasi : Velvet Room_

_Si Igor memanggil si Souji ke Velvet Room_

Igor : "welcome to the velvet Room …"

Souji : "Kyaaaaaaa! Taylor Swift !OMG OMG ! aku penggemar beratmuuuu !" *histeris*

Igor : -_-

***Scene 55***

_Karakter : Junpei _

_Lokasi : Paulownia Mall_

_Si Junpei lagi jalan-jalan di Paulownia mall … dan dia bertemu dengan seseorang_

Junpei : "kamu yang di iklan Pocari Sweat itu ya ?"

Cewe?: "bukan …" *suara polos*

Junpei : "bohong !" *jambak*

Cewe? : "iih ! apaan sih loh ! gue bukan cewe yang diiklan Pocari Sweat itu !"

Junpei : "jadi kamu siapa ?"

Cewe? : "aku ini Rafael SM*SH ! yunowmisoweeeeeeeel girl I need you …" *sambil ngedance*

Junpei : *ternganga sampai-sampai lalat ijo masuk dan keselek akhirnya mati*

Bersambung !

Magnum : BREAKING NEWS ! TERNYATA ORANG YANG DI IKLAN POCARI SWEAT ITU BUKAN ORANG JEPANG ! TETAPI ORANG INDONESIA ! INDONESIA SODARA-SODARA !

Souji : Oh ya ? Masa ? OMG !

Magnum : Beneran ! kalo gak percaya Tanya aja ama mbah gugel

Souji : *langsung Tanya mbah gugel*

Minato : kirain aku orang Jepang … tapi Cantik bangeet ya !

Magnum : Kaya aku ! *alay Mode on*

Minato : NGACA WOY NGACA ! *suara serem*

Magnum : *nangis di pinggiran sambil nyakar tembok*

Minato : -_-


	12. Magnum 12

Tralalalalalalalalalalaaa~ ! Magnum is Here !

With Chapter 12 up ! Yeaaaaaaah

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Author yang cantik en ganteng seperti Taylor Swift and Robert Pattinson yang udah ngereview cerita saya ! I LOVE YOU ALL ! *meluk-meluk kaya teletubies*

Disclaimer : Kalo Persona Punya Magnum Pasti si Jebe jadi Pembantu Magnum HAHAHA ! (apa hubungannya coba ?) tapi sayang Persona Punya Atlus dan Jebe bukan Pembantu Magnum

Habis Baca Jangan Lupa Review ya dan jangan Ngeflame ! 1 Review dari anda … Nyawa bagi Magnum

Selamat Membaca !

***Scene 56***

_Karakter : S.E.E.S. dan Jin_

_Lokasi : Tartarus (lupa lantai berapa -_-)_

_Angggota S.E.E.S. mau ngelawan NYX tapi dihadang oleh Jin_

Mitsuru : "biarkan kami Lewat !" *suara tegas*

Jin : "Cium duyu baru boleh lewat" *Suara imut*

All : -_-

***Scene 57***

_Karakter : Minato dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Junpei melihatr si Minato lagi Ngedance_

Junpei : "lagi ngapain loh Min ?"

Minato : "Lagi Ngedance buat lomba 17 agustus nanti …" *dengan Keren*

Junpei : "pake lagu apa ?"

Minato : "pake lagu ini …" *ngeluarin MP3 miliknya dan kasih ke Junpei*

MP3 : "Dari perut turun ke kaki … dari perut naik ke tangan … dari perut ke kepala … dari perut ke semuanyaaa … la la la la la la la la la la~"

Junpei : -_-

***Scene 58***

_Karakter : Fuuka dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Bioskop_

_Si Fuuka dan Junpei Lagi nonton film Twillight_

Fuuka : "ya ampuun ! yang jadi Edward Ganteng banget ya !"

Junpei : "seperti aku !" *dengan Ceria*

Fuuka : "NGACA DULU LO NJING !" *jahat mode*

Junpei dan seluruh penonton : *merinding*

***Scene 59***

_Karakter : Souji dan Yosuke_

_Lokasi : Rumah Dojima_

_Si Yosuke main ke rumah Souji (lebih tepatnya sih rumah pamannya … kan dia Cuma numpang ..)_

Yosuke : "Soujiiiiiii…ji…jii…" *efek gema alay*

Souji : "masuk aja Yos .. rumah gak di kunci …"

Yosuke : "lagi ngapain lu Partner ?"

Souji : "aku lagi nunggu Film Favoritku nih !" *dengan Semangat*

Yosuke : "Film apa ? Transformer ya ?"

Souji : "Bukan !"

Yosuke : "Jadi apa ?"

Souji : "Teletubies The Movies !"

Yosuke : -_-

***Scene 60***

_Karakter : Fuuka dan Mitsuru_

_Lokasi : di depan Kamar Fuuka_

_Si Mitsuru Pergi ke Kamar Fuuka_

Mitsuru : "Fuuka aku boleh Minta tolong gak ?"

Fuuka : "boleh kok ! Senpai mau minta tolong apa ya ?"

Mitsuru : "tolong download lagu dong ! laptopku rusak nih"

Fuuka : "Boleh kok ! emang lagunya siapa ?"

Mitsuru : "Lagunya si Eminem"

Fuuka : "Judulnya ?"

Mitsuru : "Suwe ora jamu …"

Fuuka : -_-

Bersambung !

Magnum : Ya ampuuuun ! Cerita ini beneran terlalu Gaje banget ! ngahahahahah XD

Minato : sama Kaya lo ! Gaje banget …

Magnum : *nyakar Minato*

Souji : EEH ! SEJAK KAPAN SI EMINEM NYANYI LAGU SUWE ORA JAMU !

Magnum : sejak dia ada di Fic ini ! Muahahahahah jangan lupa Revieeew yaaaaaa


	13. Magnum 13

Yiiiiii~Haaaaaa ! Magnum is Here

With Chapter 13 up ! Yeaaah !

Terimakasih Buat Authoor yang Ganteng dan Cantik

**Shioko-Chan :**Mahahaha ! Magnum usahain update tiap hari dah ! you Rocks

**Overlord Roxas :** Uwaaaaah ! Makasih ya udah Ngereview ! you Rocksss

**rcti :** Lanjut ? DENGAN SENANG HATI !

**eptychia :** hm ? Kasih tau gak ya ? *dibacok epitychia* ampun saya khilaf ! sebenarnya Magnum suka Souji … tapi entah mengapa kalo diperhatikan si Souji itu mirip banget ama Light Yagami di Death Note ! Light Yagami kan Jahat banget ! bunuh L ku tersayang ! makanya itu Magnum jadi bete kalo ngeliat dia ! kalo Yukiko sih … nyebelin aja (Magnum lebih suka Chie dari pada Yukiko) please don't kill me ..

BTW,Makasih ya udah review ! Arigatoooooooo :D

WARNING : Kegajean tingkat tinggi ! gak ada Humornya ! humor sangat abal-abal ! Cerita sontoloyo !

Disclaimer : Persona itu Punya si Atlus itu loh !

Habis Baca Jangan Lupa review Ya Dan jangan NgeFlame Okeeee !

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 61***

_Karakter : Seluruh Anggota S.E.E.S._

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm,Lounge _

_Seluruh Anggota S.E.E.S. sedang bersantai Ria di Lounge …_

_Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Hape berbunyi_

Hape : "yunowmisoweeel~ Girl I need you Girl I Love You~"

Yukari : "hape sapa tuh yang Bunyi ?"

Fuuka : "Bukan Hape aku kok …"

Ken : "bukan hape aku juga …"

Minato : "Hape aku aja Mati …"

Shinjiro : "tch ! Ring Tonesnya alay banget sih ! gak ada lagu yang lain apa !" *Suara jutek*

Fuuka : "lah Shinjiro-Senpai … ini kan Hape Milikmu !" *ngasih Hape Ke Shinjiro*

Shinjiro : *malu langsung lari ketabrak pintu dan Koma*

All : -_-

***Scene 62***

_Karakter : Fuuka Dan Yukari_

_Lokasi : Bioskop_

Si Fuuka Dan Yukari mau Nonton Film Harry Potter

Yukari : "Fuuka … kenapa kamu bawa lampu teplok ke bioskop ?"

Fuuka : "aduuh … kan di dalam Bioskop gelap Yukari-san … Bego banget sih"

Yukari : -_-

***Scene 63***

_Karakter : Souji dan Margaret_

_Lokasi : Velvet Room_

_Si Souji pergi ke velvet Room Mau Membeli Persona_

Souji : "Margaret aku mau beli Persona Alice dong !"

Margaret : "maaf ... di Persona Compendiumku tidak ada Alice …"

Souji : "Tapi Nomor Hape punya kan ?" *Suara Genit sambil ngedipin Mata*

Margaret : -_-

***Scene 64***

_Karakter : Minato dan Mitsuru_

_Lokasi : Dorm_

_Si Minato Mau Pergi ke Kantor Polisi_

Mitsuru : "mau kemana Minato ?"

Minato : "Mau ke Kantor Polisi …"

Mitsuru : "mau beli senjata baru ya ?"

Minato : "Gak Kok … Aku mau godain Officer Kurosawa …" *banci Mode*

Mitsurur : -_-

***Scene 65***

_Karakter : Seluruh anak kelas 2F_

_Lokasi : yasogami High School,di Kelasnya Souji_

_Kepala Sekolah Memberitahukan kalo si Morooka Mati_

Kepala Sekolah : "Wali Kelas kalian Meninggal …" *Sambil Terisak-isak*

All : "APA ! MENINGGAL !

_Suasana tiba-tiba Sunyi dan Senyap_

Souji : SEMUANYA KE JUNES ! KITA PESTA ! AKU YANG TRAKTIR !"

All : "YAAAAY !" *langsung Pergi ke Junes*

Kepala Sekolah : o_o

**Jangan Di Tiru ya ! Tindakan yang tidak terpuji**

Bersambung !

Magnum : Gak nyangka Cerita ini udah sampai Scene 65 ! Hiks … Hiks … Hiks … Magnum sangat Terharuuuuu ! Huaaaaaaaaa .. *nangis alay*

Souji : Cengeng Banget sih ! *suara jutek*

Magnum : *ngelap ingus ke Rambut Souji*

Souji : APAAN SIH ! JOROK TAU ! *Lari secepat kilat*

Magnum : *Ngejar Souji pake sepatu roda yang ada jetnya*

Souji : TIDAAAAAAK ! AAAAAH TOLOOOONG !"

Magnum : *ngelap ingus ke baju Souji*

Souji : *pingsan*

Minato : -_-

Magnum : Donor Review ya !


	14. Magnum 14

Magnum is Here !

With Chapter 14 up ! Hell Yeaaaah XD

Lalalalalalala Magnum Lama Update dikarenakan Males dan sebagainya~

Tapi karena Magnum udah Sembuh dari penyakit males … Magnum bisa Lanjutin Fic ini ! Yaaay ! *confetti Berjatuhan*

Oh yeah … Thanks for the Reviews and Fav ! I Really Appreciate it ! You guys ROCKS ! I Loveeeeeeeeee youuuu all~

Dislaimer : Kalo Persona punya gue itu berarti tanda-tanda kiamat …

Habis Baca Jangan Lupa Review ya dan jangan Ngeflame oke!

1 review dari anda ... nyawa bagi Magnum

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 66***

_Karakter : Souji,Yukiko,Chie,dan Yosuke_

_Lokasi : Junes Department Store_

_Selesai pulang sekolah … si Yosuke Mentraktir si Souji,Chie,dan Yukiko_

Yosuke : "kalian Pesan apa ? aku yang bayarin deh"

Chie : "aku Steak !"

Souji : "Kalo aku Ayam Bakar !"

Yukiko : "aku Nasi Goreng gak pake piring ya !"

All : -_-

***Scene 67***

_Karakter : Fuuka,Yukari,dan Mitsuru_

_Lokasi : kamar Yukari _

_Si Fuuka,Yukari,dan Mitsuru sedang ngegossip sambil bersantai ria di Kamar Yukari_

Yukari : "eh lihat deh Boneka Barbie aku ! cantik kan.." *sambil pamerin Barbie*

Mitsuru : "Boneka beruang aku dong ! unyuu Banget !" *pamerin boneka beruang*

Fuuka : "hahahaha lebih bagus boneka aku dari pada kalian !"

Yukari : "emang Boneka apa sih ?"

Fuuka : "Boneka Jelangkung ! Bisa buat Gayung untuk Mandi,jadi Sendok,pokoknya banyak lagi deh …" *mamerin Jelangkung*

All : -_-

***Scene 68***

_Karakter : Koromaru,Junpei,dan Minako_

_Lokasi : Dorm_

_Si Junpei dan Minako bersantai ria di lounge bersama koromaru_

Minako : "waaah … ternyata Kamu Mirip Justin Bieber ya …" *terkagum-kagum*

Junpei : "aduuh Makasih yaaa! Jadi Malu nih …" *malu-malu kaya putra malu*

Minako : "iih ! siapa yang bilang ke elo sih !" *sambil ngelus-ngelus koromaru*

Junpei : *nangis alay*

***Scene 69***

_Karakter : Minato dan Akihiko_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Minato melihat si Akihiko sedang duduk sendirian sambil memegang Sesuatu_

Minato : "wah ! Hape Baru Ya Senpai ! Canggih banget kelihatannya ! merk-nya apa sih? Pasti mahal banget harganya …" *sambil terkagum-kagum*

Akihiko : "ini Remote Tipi Woi !"

Minato : -_-

_Hening seketika_

***Scene 70***

_Karakter : Souji dan Chie_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School_

_Si Souji menghampiri si Chie yang sedang makan Steak_

Souji : "C-Chie …"

Chie : "ya Souji-kun?"

Souji : "kamu …"

Chie : "yaaa ?"

Souji : "kamu Bawa …"

Chie : "yaa ?"

Souji : "kamu bawa Pembalut gak? Aku nembus nih !" *suara manja*

Chie : *merinding langsung kabur*

_Souji Gak Normal_

Bersambung !

Magnum : hm …

Minato : kenapa?

Magnum : aku pingin cosplaying nih tapi gak tau jadi siapa …

Minato : jadi Koromaru aja !

Magnum : *Lempar batu-bata*

Minato : *k.o*

Magnum : Muahahaha ! dari pada mikirin si Minato Mendingan Review deh ! 1 review dari anda … nyawa bagi Magnum :)


	15. Magnum 15

HaaaHaaaHaaaHaaa ! Magnum Is Back !

With Chapter 15 ! Yahoooooooo !

Magnum : ada yang kangen ama Magnum? Ada ? Ada ?

Souji : Yang jelas Bukan Gue ! *muka Jutek*

Magnum : gue gak nanya ama loe ! *muka Serem*

Souji : *Mojok gaje*

Yak kita tinggalkan Souji dan Kembali ke tekape …

Magnum ingin berterimakasih pada author yang cantik en Ganteng yang udah review

**-iMoot :** Roger Boss ! *tentara Mode on*

**-epitychia :** si Souji kan "Pimp Master" yang tua pun di godain juga Hahahaha dan si Yukiko kan Imut seperti author *di demo*

**-Shioko-Chan :** Kok Cuma 1 Es Krimnya ! Magnum Mau 3 ! *ditendang Shioko*

**-Overlord Roxas :** Cerita ini Keren ? Aww Makasih *terbang alay*

**-dark-kiddo :** Oke deh ! ini udah apdet ! Thanks ya udah Review :)

**-shujaku :** Rencananya sih begitu mau bikin cerita ini sampai scene 100,tapi liat nanti deh

**-Kaito-Arisato :** Yaay ! Author Baru ! selamat datang di Fanfiction ! ngapain suruh si Souji kekamar Magnum ? dia tuh cleaning service ya ? Hahahahah

**-Mizuno Nokami :** Makasiih udah Ngereview ! you Rocks !

**-Kuroi-Oneesan : **dead or alive ! uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hiks hiks ! Magnum Terharuu *nangis alay* ! oh ia Magnum Lupa masukin si Theo ama Eliz suer lupa banget masukin 2 mahluk itu ! makasih ya udah ingetin Magnum dan Reviewnya !

-**My name is Liam :** Haahaaahaa saya gak tanggung ya kalo kamu mati ketawa ! btw thanks udah review :)

-**Kagamoto-hanae :** Kita berdua anti Jebe hahahaha (padahal di hape ada lagu jebe yang one less lonely girl). Hm … kamu nawarin ikut Project Cosplay P3P? IIH MAUUUUUUUUUUU ! MAGNUM BERMINAT BANGEEEEET ! Magnum Jadi apa? (jangan Fuuka pliz ).satu lagi … Akihiko ? well oke dah Akihiko Magnum Masukin !

AAHH ! pokoknya terimakasih ya udah mendonor review ke Magnum ! Love You all !

Disclaimer : mamaku aja gak percaya kalo Persona punya Magnum … apalagi MAGNUM ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Persona punya Atlus lah …

Habis baca di review ya dan jangan ngeflaaaaaame !

1 Review dari anda nyawa bagi Magnum J

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 71***

_Karakter : Minato dan _

_Lokasi : Nurse's Office  
><em>

_Si Minato sudah seharian Pusing,jadi ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa kesehatannya di UKS_

Minato : "Selamat siang Sensei"

Ekoda : "ada yang bisa saya Bantu?"

Minato : "udah Seharian kepalaku Cenat-cenut sensei …" *smash Mode on*

Ekoda : "Gak usah Manja deh jadi orang !" *nampar pake Panci*

Minato : *nangis lari keluar*

***Scene 72***

_Karakter : Minako dan Akihiko (request dari Kagamoto-hanae)_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm,Kitchen_

_Si Akihiko melihat si Minako yang sedang membuat sesuatu di Dapur_

Akihiko : "Minako lagi ngapain ?"

Minako : "lagi bikin Minuman Senpai …"

Akihiko : "boleh gak aku rasa ?

Minako : "LAKI GAK MINUM RASA-RASA !"

Akihiko : -_-

***Scene 73***

_Karakter : Chie dan Yukiko_

_Lokasi : Kamar Yukiko_

_Si Chie dan Yukiko curhat curhatan tentang pacar mereka (ceritanya si Chie pacarnya si Yosuke en si Yukiko pacarnya si Souji gitu …)_

Chie : "Yukiko kalo satnite kamu kemana sama Si Souji?"

Yukiko : "seperti biasa … Ngepet…"

Chie : -_-

***Scene 74***

_Karakter : Minato dan Yukari_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Minato dan Yukari sedang bersantai ria di Iwatodai Dorm_

Minato : "Yukari kamu ngefans ya sama SMOSH ?"

Yukari : "bangeeet !"

Minato : "pantesan …"

Yukari : "kenapa emangnya?"

Minato : "Pantesan Bibirmu Dower …"

Yukari : *bacok Minato*

***Scene 75***

_Karakter : Junpei_

_Lokasi : Paulownia Mall_

_Si Junpei sedang jalan-jalan di Mall dan ia mau membeli es krim_

Junpei : "mbak belie es krim …"

Penjual es : "rasa apa ?"

Junpei : "rasa Ayam Bakar madu !"

Penjual es : -_-

Bersambung

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 15 !

Well Magnum butuh pendapat nih … Bagusan cerita ini sampai Scene berapa ya ? 100 ato lebih ? ato gak sampai sini aja ?

Last one … Review Pliiisssss J


	16. Magnum 16

Waaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaahaaa ! Magnum is Back !

With Chapter 16 ! Awesome !

it's time to reply the Reviews

**Epitychia :** Mereka berdua itu (souyuki) pasangan ngepet sejati Ngahahaha *dikeroyok*

Hm … kira-kira sampai berapa scene ? 150 ? 200 ? atau 1.000.000 Scene ? uwaaahh

Btw,makasih udah review *loncat-loncat*

**Shujaku :** GAK MAUUUUUUUU ! *Lari di tengah hujan kaya di sinetron* Magnum gak mau dijodohkan sama Souji ! (kalo Minato baru mau ! hehehehe …)

**Kaito Arisato :** hahaha ! Thanks ya udah Review ! *guling-guling*

**Shieru9999 :** hahaha ! kakak gak ngerti ya Scene 72 ? sama Magnum pun yang buat juga ga Ngerti -_- *dibacok Massa* harap di maklumi saja kak .. namanya juga cerita Gaje *nyakar Lantai*

**dark-kiddo :** hm … Scene 75 terlalu bego ya ? oke dah Magnum gak bikin kaya gitu lagi … mohon maafkan saya *Nyakar Tembok*

**Mizuno Nokami :** Lanjut ? wokeeeeh ! Thanks udah Review ! *terbang*

**Rcti K.O :** Waaaaaaaaah ! makasih yaaaa !

**Ritsu Kanoya :** Akuuu gak mauuuuu tanggung jawaaab *suara Manja sambil lari alay*

**Shioko-Chan : **Yaaaay ! Shioko Chan ngasih nyawa lagi ke Magnum ! Thank Youuuu ! *lempar bunga mawar*

Uwaaah ! Pokoknya Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua Author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yang sudah mendonorkan Review ke Magnum !

Disclaimer : Listrik punya PLN … laptop dan Modem punya kakak saya … Persona punya si Atlus … cerita ini punya saya …

Habis baca jangan Lupa Review ya dan jangan Ngeflame !

1 Review dari anda … nyawa bagi Magnum

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 76***

_Karakter : Yosuke dan Kanji_

_Lokasi : di sekolah_

_Si Kanji menghampiri si Yosuke ganteng pacar author *demo*_

Kanji : "senpai kamu punya pacar gak ?"

Yosuke : "gak tuh … emangnya kenapa ?"

Kanji : "aku boleh daftar gak senpai ?" *suara manja*

Yosuke : *langsung kabur*

***Scene 77***

_Karakter : Minato_

_Lokasi : Hagakure Ramen_

_Habis pulang sekolah si Minato Pergi ke Hagakure Ramen_

Pelayan : "Mau pesen apa ?"

Minato : "saya pesan air panas saja .. saya sudah bawa mie instant dari rumah …" *suara polos bagaikan anak tak berdosa*

Pelayan : -_-

***Scene 78***

_Karakter : Nanako dan Souji_

_Lokasi : Dojima Residence_

_Si Nanako menghampiri big bronya yang sedang membuat minuman di Dapur (yaialah!)_

Nanako : "Big Bro !" *panggil dengan riang gembira*

Souji : "apa ?"

Nanako : "bagi minumannya dong !"

Souji : "nih …" *ngasih minuman ke Nanako*

Nanako : "uweeek ! kok rasanya kaya aer cuci piring ?"

Souji : "itu emang aer cuci piring …" *muka inosen dan sadis*

Nanako : "big bro jahaaat !" *nangis langsung lari di tengah hujan seperti di sinetron*

***Scene 79***

_Karakter : Minato Dan Toriumi_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School, 2 F class_

_Si Toriumi sedang menjelaskan Pelajaran matematika ke anak-anak kelas 2F tercinta_

Toriumi : "Jadi … apa kalian sudah ngerti semua ?"

Minato : "ibu saya mau nanya nih !"

Toriumi : "mau nanya apa ?"

Minato : "ukuran celana dalam Justin Bieber berapa ya bu?"

Toriumi : *Gorok Minato*

***Scene 80***

_Karakter : Souji dan Morooka_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School,2FClass_

_Si Souji kena marah sama Morooka_

Morooka : "SOUJI ! SUDAH SAYA BILANG BERKALI-KALI TIDAK BOLEH BAWA HAPE KE SEKOLAH !"

Souji : "tapi pak …"

Morooka : "Tidak ada tapi-tapian !"

Souji : "ini bukan hape pak … ini kotak pensil saya …"

Morooka : *malu langsung lari kaya di sinetron dan ketabrak Tukang somay*

Souji : -_-

**Bersambung !**

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya ya

Gimme Review pliz ?

1 Review dai anda … nyawa bagi Magnum ! I LOOOOVE REVIEW


	17. Magnum 17

Bzzzzzzzzz ! Magnum **the Queen Of Galau** is Here !

With Chapter 17 up !

Akhirnya Magnum terbebas dari Martikulasi emtekah yang kejam ! Yeaaaaah ! dan Magnum Bisa mengupdate Fic abal ini !

Ayo semua para Readers! angkat tangannya ke atas dan goyang pinggulnya ! aseeeeeg ! *jingkrak-jingkrak* (BGM : On The Floor by J-Lo)

Souji : Sok asik banget sih ...

Magnum : eh dasar lu ye ! gak ada etika sama ratu Galau !

Souji : -_-

Minato : *ajeb-ajeb kaya orang ayan*

Magnum : oh ia saya lupa Disclaimer ! hm … apa ya ? kasih tau gak ya *dikeroyok* ah khilaf ! Persona punya abang tukang Bakso ! HAHAHAHAH *dikeroyok lagi* ampun saya beneran khilaf ! Persona punya si Atlus ..

Habis baca jangan lupa Review yang seiklasnya ya~

Kalo gak mau Review juga gak apa kok … Magnum Gak Maksa … Anda sudah membaca saja sudah cukup membuat Magnum Senang *Tumben Author Pinter .. yuhuy*

1 Review dari anda … Nyawa bagi Magnum

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 81***

_Karakter : Ryoji dan Toriumi_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,2F_

_Ada murid baru nih di Gekkoukan High ! namanya si Ryoji Mochizuki ! dia disuruh memperkenalkan dirinya ke semua teman barunya sama wali kelasnya yaitu Toriumi !_

Toriumi : "Please Introduce yourself …"

Ryoji : "My name is—"

Seluruh murid : "Kyaaaa ! Morgaaaaaaaan !" *histeris*

Junpei : "tanda tanganin kepalaku dong !" *nyodorin kepala ama spidol (?)*

Minato : "iich ! akuuh Gemezzz!" *nyubit-nyubit pipi*

Yukari : *Foto-foto*

Ryoji : -_-

***Scene 82***

_Karakter : Morooka dan Yosuke_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School,2F class_

_Si Morooka sedang menjelaskan pelajaran ke Murid kelas 2F_

Morooka : "jadi anak-anak .. kita harus menghargai jasa para pahlawan yang telah berjuang untuk Indonesia ! ada Pertanyaan ?"

Yosuke : "pak ada upil …" *dengan Polos*

Morooka : *nampar Yosuke pake Sendal Swallow warna ijo*

***Scene 83***

_Karakter : Souji dan Nanako_

_Lokasi : Dojima Residence_

_Si Nanako terkena Demam …_

Nanako : "Big Bro … Badan Nanako Panas nih … Kayaknya Nanako Kena Demam …" *Dengan Muka Memelas*

Souji : "Masuk aja sana ke dalam kulkas … supaya badanmu dingin …"

Nanako : -_-

***Scene 84***

_Karakter : Souji,Morooka,dan Anak murid yang lain_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School,2F Class_

_Si Souji memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman-temannya_

Morooka : "Cepat kenalkan diri elo"

Souji : "Halo Semua ! nama Pagi saya Souji Seta ! tapi kalau nama Malam Saya Susi Pretty Chantikah !" *alay mode on*

All : *Merinding dan jijay*

***Scene 85***

_Karakter : Toriumi dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,2F Class_

_Si Toriumi memberikan Pertanyaan ke Junpei_

Toriumi : "Junpei"

Junpei : "Ya Toriumi Sensei?"

Toriumi : "Sebutkan Nama Personil SM*SH ! Kalo kamu gak bisa jawab kamu saya bikin gak naek kelas !"

Junpei : -_-

_Toriumi adalah SM*SH BL*ST …_

Bersambung !

Oh ia ! Magnum lupa membalas Review dari para Readers yang terhormat !

Magnum bukan apa-apa tanpa Readers ! Magnum menghargai Review dari anda semua!

**-Tachikawa Yuzuki :** aduuh Magnum minta maaf baru balas sekarang *hantukin kepala ke tembok* BTW syukur deh kirain Cuma Magnum aja yang gak suka jebe *sujud syukur*

APAA! Jadi Yukikooo ! gak mauuuuu *lari keliling lapangan*

**-Dark-Kiddo :** oh gitu ya … hahah Maacih yaaa~ *balita mode*

**-Shioko-Chan : **Shioko anti Jebeh ? ah masa *nyolek-nyolek dan ditampar Shioko* Auch atit auuuk *alay mode* okeh back to the topiczz ! Entahlah mengapa diriku ini suka menyiksa karakter kesayangankuh

Ada kok crossover P3 ama P4 (liat di scene 47 chapter 10)

**-Shujaku :** Gak mauuuuuuuu *Kabur*

**-My name is Liam :** Aww ! Aku cobain deh resepnya ! Makasih ya udah Review *Meluk gaje*

**-epitychia :** Ngepet diilangin ? oh tidak Bisa XD *Kabur* be te weh makasih udah review *Meluk gaje*

**-Ristu Kanoya :** Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali Roberto ! aku tidak mau Bertanggung jawab ! *telenovela Mode on*

**-Mizuno Okami :** what what what what what ! serius niiih ! uwaaaaaaa Makasiiiiiiiiih XD

**-iMoot :** Uwaaaa MasterKuuuh ! Makasih ya Udah Review XD

Oke Magnum ucapkan terimakasih banget buat Para Readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca fic gaje ini dan memberikan Review !

titik dua Bintang … Muuach :*

Author chayank Readers *alay mode on*

Souji : ih Jijay

Magnum : alah bilang aja sirik !

Souji : Ngapain gue harus sirik !

Magnum : *nyakar Lantai*

Souji : -_-


	18. Magnum 18

Muaahahahahahahahahaa! Magnum Is Back Everyone !

With Chapter 18 up ! Yippieeeee

Magnum : uwaaaaaaaaa Roxas Ganteng bangeeeet!

Minato : Siapa tuh Roxas?

Magnum : itu loh cowo ganteng di Kingdom Hearts !

Minato : jadi kamu gak ngefans lagi ya ama aku? *mata berkaca-kaca*

Magnum : Muka loe ngebosenin banget …

Minato : *mojok sambil nyakar tembok*

Magnum : Okeh dah ! saatnya membalas Review dari para Readersku tersayang XD

**-iMoot :** Uwaaah Masterkuh yang hebat! Makasih ya Udah Review! oke deh Magnum usahakan Tambahin Scene-nya

**-shujaku :** ya ampuun! Shujaku nungguin Magnum ya ? kaya di film Hachiko aja deh Muahahahahahahaha

**-Ritsu kanoya :** TIDAAAAAK ! beteweh makasih ya udah di Fave *ngasih poster teletubies*

**-Kaito Arisato** : APAAH! Kamu mirip Souji! TIDAAAAAK ! *sinetron mode*

**-Hirano-nee-Chan :** Haha ! Scene 79 itu juga Favorit Magnum ! beteweh makasih ya udah review

**-Shioko-Chan :** Lanjutin cerita Petualangan gaje? wahaha gak nyangka masih ada yang peduli dengan cerita abal itu ! jadi terharu nih Magnum *nangis alay* Kalo cerita Persona Awards Lagi in Progress ! tunggu aja yaa

**-Lolshack-tan :** Uwaaaa Master ! makasih udah review ! oke deh Magnum buat si Nanako jahat sama si Souji :D

**-Mastercow :** hehe Thanks ya udah Review :')

(Special Thanks To Ritsu kanoya,Shioko-Chan,dan kembarannya yaitu Hirano-nee-Chan yang udah ngucapin Happy Birthday untuk Magnum ! uwaaa Terimakasih ya !)

TERIMAKASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA BAGI PARA READERS YANG UDAH MEREVIEW CERITA INI ! I LOVE YOU GUYS

Disclaimer : Kalo Persona Punya Magnum Pasti si Kou Ichijo jadi Pacar Magnum ! tapi sayang Banget si Persona bukan Punya Magnum dan Si Kou Ichijo bukan Pacar Magnum *nyakar Tembok*

Don't Forget to Review and don't flame okay !

1 review dari anda nyawa bagi Magnum

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 86***

_Karakter : Toriumi dan Murid Kelas 2F_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,2F Class_

_Si Toriumi sedang mengabsen muridnya_

Toriumi : "Yukari Takeba"

Yukari : "Hadir bu !"

Toriumi : "Junpei Iori"

Junpei : "Hadir bu !"

Toriumi : "Minato Arisato"

Minato : "iiih … Apaan sih Manggil-manggil! Kalau Ngefans Bilang !" *mukul Meja*

All : -_-

***Scene 87***

_Karakter : Souji dan Yukiko_

_Lokasi : Samegawa River_

_Seperti biasa si Souji dan Yukiko sedang mojok Gaje di Samegawa River_

Souji : "Yukiko?" *dengan suara yang rupawan*

Yukiko : "y-ya Souji-kun?" *sambil blushing gaje*

Souji : "aku boleh nanya sesuatu gak?"

Yukiko : "tentu saja boleh Souji-kun … Souji-kun mau nanya apa?"

Souji : "Sinetron cinta dan anugerah beneran udah tamat ya?" *mata berkaca-kaca*

Yukiko : -_-

_Souji korban Sinetron_

***Scene 88***

_Karakter : Nanako dan Souji_

_Lokasi : Dojima's Residence_

_Hari Minggu Si Nanako dan Souji sedang bersantai Ria … si Nanako lagi nonton Tv sedangkan si Souji asik onlen …_

_Tiba-tiba aja hujan Turun …_

Souji : "Nanako angkat Jemuran … hujan loh …"

Nanako : "LOE GAK LIAT YA KALO GUE LAGI NONTON !" *nampar Souji*

Souji : *nangis lari keluar ditengah hujan kaya di sinetron*

***Scene 89***

_Karakter : Junpei dan Yukari_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Yukari Dan Junpei Sedang bergosip ria di lounge_

Yukari : "eh Jun … Loe tuh mirip banget loh sama pemain di Film Harry Potter"

Junpei : "oh ya ? mirip sama siapa? Sama Harry ya ? hehehehe … jadi malu nih …"

Yukari : "bukaaan ! bukan si Harry ! lebih ganteng lagi dari pada Harry!"

Junpei : "Siapa ?"

Yukari : "Si Voldemort !"

Junpei : *nangis sambil guling-guling*

***Scene 90***

_Karakter : Teddie dan Souji_

_Lokasi : TV world_

_Si Souji Menghampiri si Teddie_

Souji : "Ted … Bikinin gue kacamata baru dong ! tapi bentuknya yang bulat ya !"

Teddie : "loh ? kenapa sensei ?"

Souji : "supaya mirip sama Harry Potter !" *dengan PDnya*

Teddie : o_O

_Souji Korban Film Harry Potter_

Bersambung !

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya ya !

1 Review dari anda … Nyawa Bagi Magnum :D


	19. Magnum 19

Mueeeeheeheeee ! Magnum is Back !

With Chapter 19 up ! wooohooooo *guling-guling*

Waduh Sorry banget lama Update karena Magnum yang pergi ke Fandom Kingdom Hearts untuk mencari Pacarku yang ganteng yaitu Roxas *di Demo*

Tapi Magnum gak lupa dong ama Fandom kelahiran Magnum yaitu … Persona Series ! Yaaaaaaay

Minato : ALASAN

Magnum : Diem lu !

Minato : Pergi lu Sana ke Fandom Kingdom Hearts !

Magnum : KAMU TEGA MINATO! *Lari ke fandom Kingdom hearts*

Minato : -_-

Okeh ! it's tiem to Bales teh Review ! *digebukin guru author*

**-epitychia :** hahaha ! Makasih ya Udah Review *ikutan Guling*

**-Shioko-Chan :** bukan Jelek Shioko-Chan … tapi ancur ! wakakaka *dibakar ama FG Souji* Uwooooh Gantengan si Roxas dimana-mana daripada si Minato *dibacok FG Minato* uwaa ampuuun … BTW Makasih ya Udah Review :D

**-Hirano-nee-Chan : **yaaaay ! Makasih ya Udah Review

**-Lolshack-tan :** Uwaaa Master ! makasih banget atas Ucapannya dan Reviewnya ya ! *Bear Hug*

**-iMoot :** Kyaaa Master ! Makasih banget banget banget udah review Fic abal ini!

**-shujaku :** Liat situasi dan Kondisi ya! Soalnya akhir-akhir ini Magnum banyak tugas dari sekolah yang semakin hari semakin bertambah … bukan berkurang

**-Liam is My Liam :** Hahah ! Junpei mirip bgt ama Voldie *plak* btw makasih atas reviewnya

**-Kaito Arisato :** yaaah … *kecewa* uwaaa makasih atas ucapannya dan Quotenya :D

Uwaaah ! Pokoknya Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua Readers yang cantik dan ganteng yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yang sudah mendonorkan Review ke Magnum !

Disclaimer : Seandainya saja Persona itu Punya Magnum Pasti Magnum buat si Nanako ilang ditelan bumi ! HAHAHAH *dibacok Fans Nanako* tapi sayang persona bukan punya Magnum melainkan punya si Atlus

Habis baca jangan Lupa Review ya!

1 Review dari anda … Nyawa bagi Magnum

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 91***

_Karakter : Souji dan Nanako_

_Lokasi : Dojima's residence_

_Nanako dan Souji Makan Bareng di Ruang Keluarga sambil nonton TV (ceritanya si Dojima kerja gitu …)_

TV : *iklan Junes*

Nanako : "Everydays Great At Your Junes! Big Bro Nanako penyanyi yang paling hebat loh di kelas ! hehehe …" *suara manja*

Souji : "sumpah gue gak nanya !" *berhenti makan langsung pergi ke kamar*

Nanako : "big bro …" *mata berkaca-kaca*

***Scene 92***

_Karakter : Kanji dan Yosuke_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School_

_Si Yosuke ketemu sama si Kanji yang sedang makan di Atap_

Yosuke : "ya ampun Kanji … kok kamu makan sih ! kan lagi Puasa ! istighfar Kanji Istighfar !"

Kanji : "iiih senpai … Aku kan lagi halangaaan~" *suara manja*

Yosuke : *merinding langsung kabur*

***Scene 93***

_Karakter : Minato dan Yukari_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Minato dan Yukari sedang bersantai Ria Di Lounge_

_Kruuuuuuuuuk (suara Perut si Yukari)_

Minato : "laper ya?" 

Yukari : "banget …" *dengan suara memelas*

Minato : "Udah makan belum?"

Yukari : "be-belum …" *sambil Blushing*

Minato : "Kalo Belum aku Kasih Kuaci Deh …"

Yukari : "Mi-Minato …" *Blushing lagi karena tersapu malu*

Minato : "KUACIAN DEH LO ! HAHAHAHAHAH" *ngakak guling-guling*

Yukari : *nampar Minato pake sandal swallow*

***Scene 94***

_Karakter : Junpei dan Minato_

_Lokasi : Gekkoukan High School,2F Class_

_Si Junpei Marah Karena rahasianya diumbar oleh Minato … karena si Junpei gak terima ia langsung menghampiri si Minato yang lagi duduk di kursinya_

Junpei : "Minato! Lo resek banget jadi orang!Pengkhianat!Norak!alay!lebay!"

Minato : "loh? Apa salah aku?"

Junpei : "halah gak usah pura-pura gak tau ya ! gue tau elo ngomongin gue dari belakang ! tega banget lu …"

Minato : "emang salah aku apa junpei?"

Junpei : "Lu kenapa bilang ke orang-orang kalo gue ini GANTENG! Gue kan jadi maluuu~" *mukul manja ke pundak Minato*

Minato : -_-

_Junpei narsis abis _

***Scene 95***

_Karakter : Yosuke,Souji,Yukiko,dan Chie_

_Lokasi : Junes Department Store_

_Sepulang Sekolah Souji en Frend nongkrong di Junes … mereka ngegosip sambil makan-makan (kan lumayan ditraktirin si Yosuke …)_

_Ketika lagi asik ngomong … mereka mencium sesuatu_

Yukiko : "hm … wangi apa ini ?"

Chie : "uwaa wangi bangeeet ! jadi laper nih" *sambil megang perut*

Yosuke : "kayaknya wangi makanan deh …"

Souji : "bukan … bukan wangi makanan …"

Yosuke : "jadi wangi apa dong ?"

Souji : "Wangi kentut gue !"

All : -_-

**Bersambung !**

Apakah Chapter 20 cerita RANDOM GAJE akan berakhir?

Liat ajalah nanti .. hahah

Maaf kalo Chapter ini sangat gaje,gak lucu,dan tidak memuaskan … karena Magnum dilanda Penyakit Galau -_- *eaa* *curcol* *dibakar*

Tinggalkan Review ?


	20. Magnum 20

Hai hai hai semuanyaaa! Magnum Is Here

With Chapter 20 Up! Yaaaaaaaaay!

Adooh Magnum Minta THR *dilempar duren* eh maksud Magnum Minta maaf karena baru Update…

Sebelumnya Magnum mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ! Mohon maafkan Magnum jika banyak kesalahan *baek mode on*

Saatnya Balas Re to the View … REVIEW !

**-Pippo :** Gak Bisa ! Kou Ichijou Punya Magnum !

**-Ritsu Kanoya :** ia dong ! secara Roxas itu pacar Magnum *didemo*

**-Kagamicchi :** Mina-Shinji? Oke deh liat scene 97 yaa dan Thanks udah Review XD

**-Shioko n Hirano :** gimana gak galau kan magnum banyak tugas *mojok*

**-Yuu from Yuuki :** Souji Seta selalu saya Siksa di Fic Magnum HAHAH! Btw Thanks Udah Review *mata berkaca-kaca*

**-Kaito Arisato : **yaaaaah … udah mirip Souji sifatnya kaya Junpei Pula …*mojok di pinggiran* btw makasih banget udah review

**-epitychia :** Gak gak Gak Mau Gak Gak Gak Mau aku gak mau Tanggung Jawab *ngacir ke Fandom Kingdom Hearts*

**-shujaku :** ok ok ! Thanks udah Review

**-Fei Mei :** Kentut Soujin Setan Wangi Melati (hah?) makasih ya udah review

**-Overlord Roxas :** gak apa-apa Master ! yang penting udah review ! makasih makasih banget ya Master !

**-Liam is My Liam :** hm … sampai berapa ya? Aku Tanya mamaku dulu ya *ngacir*

**-Crimson Fruit :** wah .. senkyu senkyu udah review :D

**-Naoya Yuuki :** ada kok Naoto di scene 45 chapter 9 (Cuma satu Hahahaha)

Aaaaaa … Makasih banget ya yang udah baca dan Review ! Magnum Sayang Kalian Semua !

Disclaimer : Persona Punya jeng atlus … bukan punya eke

Habis baca jangan Lupa Review ya!

1 Review dari anda … Nyawa bagi Magnum

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 96***

_Karakter : Souji,Yukiko,dan Chie_

_Lokasi : Yasogami High School,2F Class_

_Yasogami High School heboh karena ada anak baru dari kota yang (menurut anak Yasogami Bkn auhtor) ganteng,cakep,caem,kece,dan lain-lain_

Chie : "Hi! Namaku Chie Satonaka! Dan ini Yukiko Amagi"

Yukiko : "Hallo " *sambil malu-malu gaje*

Souji : "Hi … Namaku Souji" *dengan kecenya*

Chie : "nama panjangnya apa?"

Souji : "Soujiiiiiii ... "

Chie dan Yukiko : -_-

_Souji sangat pintar -_-_

***Scene 97***

_Karakter : Strega,Anggota S.E.E.S. terutama Shinjiro dan Minako (request dari Kagami)_

_Lokasi : Port Island Station,Back Alley_

_Si Shinjiro sedang adu mulut(?) dengan Strega… karena Takaya kesel ia langsung nembak si Shinjiro pake pistol kreditannya_

Takaya : "Mati lo hahahaha …" *nembakin Shinjiro*

Shinjiro : "ukh .." *jatuh gaya orang habis ketembak kaya di film-film*

Ken : "SHINJIRO-SAN!" *histeris*

Takaya : "ayo Jin kita pergi dari sini"

_Takaya dan Jin langsung pergi …Tiba tiba akihiko en fren datang_

Akihiko : "SHINJIIIII!" *langsung menghampiri si shinjiro yang terkapar*

Junpei : "Shinjiro-Senpai!"

Fuuka : "Senpai kenapa?" *dengan esmosi*

Ken : "Shinjiro-san ditembak sama Takaya" *sambil nangis*

Minako : "HAH! Shinjiro-Senpai ditembak! Ciyeeeee senpai ditembak sama Takaya! Senpai terima gak? Kalo senpai terima jangan lupa Nraktir kita-kita yaaaa~"

All : -_-

_Minako butuh pencerahan_

***Scene 98***

_Karakter : Souji dan Yukiko_

_Lokasi : Samegawa river_

_Malam Minggu si Souji dan Yukiko Mojok di Samegawa River_

Yukiko : "bebeb …"

Souji : "apa bebeb?"

Yukiko : "kalo aku jadi Bulan kamu jadi apa?"

Souji : "aku jadi Bintangnya …"

Yukiko : "Kalo aku jadi Ikan kamu jadi apa?"

Souji : "aku jadi Airnya …"

Yukiko : "aww Souji-kun … Kalo aku jadi emas kamu jadi apa?" *dengan muka yang memerah*

Souji : "ya langsung aku jual ! lumayan tuh"

Yukiko : *nampar Souji dan langsung putus*

***Scene 99***

_Karakter : Yosuke dan Souji_

_Lokasi : Kamar Souji_

_Si Yosuke Mengunjungi Kamar Souji _

Yosuke : "Partner kamu Punya majalah Porno gak?"

Souji : "Punya dong! Emang kenapa?"

Yosuke : "aku mau liat dong!"

Souji : "bentar ya aku ambilin Dulu…"

_Gak lama kemudian si Souji Kembali dengan Majalah ditangannya_

Souji : "Nih Yosuke majalah Pornonya" *ngasih majalah **BOBO** ke Yosuke*

Yosuke : -_-

_Souji Error _

***Scene 100***

_Karakter :Junpei,Minato,dan Akihiko_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm,Lounge _

_Si Junpei Menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang menonton video lewat hp_

Junpei : "Kalian Lagi Nonton apa sih?"

Minato : "seperti biasa … nonton bokep"

Junpei : "Istigfar woy istigfar! kan belum cukup umur untuk menonton yang gituan!"

Akihiko : "mau nonton gak?"

Junpei : "ia deh … hehe" *liat hape yang dipegang Akihiko*

HP : *muterin video kucing kawin*

Junpei : -_-

**Bersambung !**

Akhirnya Magnum mendapatkan jawaban setelah bertapa di kamar mandi *eaa*

Sudah Magnum Putuskan … Cerita Random Gaje tetap di LANJUTKAN!

Mengapa cerita ini tetap dilanjutkan? Entahlah … hahahahahaha *Dibakar*

Maaf begete ya kalau ceritanya sangat gak mutu .. maklum deh Magnum bikin Fic ini sambil ngelirik PR yang belum Magnum sentuh *merinding* *curcol lagi*

Hehehe jangan lupa kasih Magnum THR *plak* eh Maksudnya Review :3


	21. Magnum 21

Eaaaaaa! Magnum Is Here

With Chapter 21 Up !

Siapa yang Kangen sama MAGNUM? *pasang Muka Kiyut* *mata berkaca-kaca*

Udah lama yah Magnum gak Buka FF .. mengapa demikian? Karena magnum Banyak kali dikasih PR lah,ulangan harian lah,Remedial lah,praktek ini lah itu lah,aaaarghhh jadi gak ada waktu luang untuk lanjutin fic ini! Tapi alhamdulillah yah akhirnya ada waktu luang juga untuk lanjutin fic ini … sesuatu bangeeeeeeet *Joget Shuffle*

Okeeh Saatnya Balas Review!

**-Crimson Fruit** : Semoga Magnum Bisa buat Sampai Scene 500 yah

**-Ritsu Kanoya :** Emang Magnum Gak suka tapi entah mengapa enak aja tuh pasangan digangguin hahah *dihajarFanssouxyuki*

**-Genji Tamasine :** Magnum Main Ulang P3P dan baru sadar kalo si Jin gak ada ! Makasih ya Udah ingetin Magnum dan Menurut Magnum Yang Scene 98 gak ada yang aneh kok … trus yang scene 100 itu kata kakak Magnum 16-17 belum boleh nonton gituan yang boleh umur 18 tahun keatas BTW makasih ya udah mengkoreksi Fic Magnum !

**-Skylark Nuvole Luche :** Yaaay Makasih yaa udah Ngasih Magnum THR! I Heart Youuu *Jogetsenter*

**-Shioko-Chan :** iih Magnum kan anak Baik-baik *pasangmukakiyut* Makasih ya Udah Review

**-dark-kiddo :** HAHAHAHA Makasih Ya udah review! Makasih makasih Banget XD

**-Vhyna sii semelekete :** makasih ya udah Review !

**-Fauntleroy and Walter :** Hahah Gak kebayang deh teletubies berpelukan dengan mesra! Ia deh Magnum usahakan memperbanyak Naoto Shirogane ! Thanks ya Walter dan Fauntleroy udah Review

**-Kagamicchi :** I HEART YOU TOO KAGAMI ! jangan summon Morgan … summon Rangga aja *plaak* Makasih banget ya Udah Review !

**-gak ada nama : **Magnum tidak menjelek-jelekan mereka kok … Kan Cerita ini genrenya parody bukan itu karena kamu fans SouXYuki, makanya kamu ngerasa aku ngejelekin mereka. Ingat, cerita ini bergenre Parody jadi ya wajar dong semua karakter di cerita ini ooc -_-

**-Shujaku :** Terimakasih ya udah Review

**Yuu From Yuuki :** No No No! Gantengan Kou Ichijou dari pada Souji *dilindesfansSouji*

**Liam is My Liam :** Aduh yang Sabar ya semoga siomay yang tumpah itu sudah tenang di alam sana (?) beteweh makasih ya udah review!

**Fmn ferdian :** uwaaah makasih ya udah Review dan ngerequest! Ntar Magnum Buat Chapter Khusus yang Request *god willing*

Aaaaaaa makasih deh yang udah baca,yang udah review,dan yang udah minjemin modem ke magnum yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak Magnum! Thank you Big Sis~

Minato : Magnum gak modal

Magnum : Itulah kehebatan saya *ngibas poni*

Minato : -_-

WARNING : OOC,Gaje,Garing,Galau,Sontoloyo,Nista,kwek kwek kwek (?)

Disclaimer : Persona itu punya A tho the ini baru punya mag tho the num

Habis baca jangan lupa Review yaa! 1 Review dari anda nyawa bagi Magnum

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 101***

Karakter : Souji dan Nanako

Lokasi : Dojima's Residence

_Si Souji lagi mengemas barang-barang miliknya karena ia akan pulang ke rumahnya._

_Setelah si Souji selesai mengemas barangnya,ia langsung turun kebawah untuk meletakkan barang-barang miliknya dan ia Melihat Nanako Menangis di ruang tv_

Nanako : "Hueeeeeeeheeeeheeee hiks hiks hiks hiks" *nangis dramatis*

Souji : "Nanako Jangan Sedih dong … Big Bro gak tega ngeliat kamu sedih ... Big Bro pasti akan kembali … " *mata berkaca-kaca sambil peluk Nanako*

Nanako : "iiih ngapain sih Peluk-peluk! Lo Gak liat ya gue lagi nonton Film! Lebayalay lo jadi orang!" *suara serem*

Souji : *Langsung Mojok di bawah Shower*

_Nanako Kejam_

***Scene 102***

**Karakter : Chie dan Yukiko**

**Lokasi : Rumah Chie**

_Si Yukiko datang ke Rumah Chie sambil menagis tersedu-sedu_

Yukiko : "Chieee … hiks hiks hiks …"

Chie : "kenapa Yukiko? Kok kamu nangis? Ayo cerita sama aku …"

Yukiko : "aku … aku … aku … sudah ternodai chie … hueeeee" *nangis dramatis*

Chie : "wah bagus itu! Berani Kotor itu kan Baik!"

Yukiko : "Chie … Kok kamu Gitu sih? Tega sekali Kamu!" *makin nangis*

Chie : "tenang .. selama pake Rinso Sekali Kucek … Noda bandel langsung Beres!"

Yukiko : -_-

_Chie Korban Iklan_

***Scene 103***

**Karakter : ****Dojima dan Nanako**

**Lokasi : ****Dojima's Recidence**

_Si Dojima melihat Nanako Loncat-loncat gak jelas di rumahnya_

Dojima : "Nanako kenapa kamu Loncat-loncat?"

Nanako : "Tadi Nanako Minum Obat Batuk trus lupa dikocok ... yaudah Nanako loncat-loncat supaya obatnya terkocok" *pasangmukakiyuut*

Dojima : -_-

Nanako butuh Pencerahan

***Scene 104***

**Karakter : Kanji dan Naoto**

**Lokasi : Rooftop **

_Si Naoto melihat Kanji yang sedang ngegalau di atas atap_

Naoto : "Kanji-Kun kamu kenapa?"

Kanji : "aku lagi bete nih !"

Naoto : "bete kenapa?"

Kanji : "Masa aku dibilang Gay sama kakak kelas …"

Naoto : "ya kamu hajar aja lah abang yang bilang kamu gay itu!"

Kanji : "Aku gak mau Naoto …"

Naoto : "kenapa gak mau? Ini menyangkut harga dirimu !"

Kanji : "aku gak mau hajar abang itu karena … abang itu GANTENG beuttt~" *Suara centil dan manja*

Naoto : -_-

_Kanji masih g … a ..ay_

***Scene 105***

Karakter : Minato,Yukari,dan Mitsuru

Lokasi : Di atap asrama

_Di malam yang sunyi dan hujan turun dengan rintik-rintiknya *eaa*… Minato disuruh memilih antara Mitsuru dan Yukari untuk Menjadi pacarnya … Minato sangat bingung siapa yang harus dipilih_

Yukari : "Kamu Pilih aku atau Mitsuru Senpai!" *Sambil teriak*

Mitsuru : "Cepat pilih Minato! Kalau kamu memilih Takeba aku akan loncat dari gedung ini!" *Suara Serem*

Yukari : "Kalau kamu Milih Mitsuru-Senpai aku akan loncat dari Tartarus!" *suara sadis*

Minato : " Aku pilih …."

Mitsuru : "Jangan Membuang Waktu kami Minato …"

Yukari : "PILIH AKU ATAU DIAA!"

Minato : "Aku pilih … CSL BLUEBERRY! Hape pilihan Agnes Monica~"

All : -_-

_Minato korban iklan_

**Bersambung !**

Krik krik krik … Garing banget yah kaya jangkrik (?)

Uweeeh mengapa cerita ini sangat garing! Mengapa MENGAPA! *ditabokkarenaalay*

Minato : gak usah alay deh jadi orang

Magnum : Bukan Magnum namanya kalo gak alay :')

Minato : -_- as to the ta to the ga

Magnum : Alay is Beautiful~ *tebarbungabangkai*

Minato : *kabur*

Magnum : 1 Review dari anda... nyawa bagi Magnum :)


	22. Magnum 22

Lalalalalalalala Magnum Is Here!

With Chapters 22 Up! Yeaaaaaahhhh

Akhirnya selesai juga Ujian Semester ganjil! *sujud Syukur* ayo kita Goyang Gayung!

Souji : ih kampungan *muka jutek*

Magnum : Ayo goyang gayung semuaaaa!

Minato : *Goyang gayung*

Souji : -_-

Oke tho the point langsung saja Bales Review~

-**Bluepegasus9 :** Secara muka Magnum ini kaya Krupuk jadi wajar aja Ficnya garing kaya krupuk :D Makasih ya udah Revieww :3

**-Yuu From Yuuki :** Jangan ketawa ntar cepet tua loh (?) Ayo kita Nonton P4A bareng~ Kou ganteng banget deeeeh *rempong* beteweh makasih udah review~ I Heart you

**-Kaito Arisato :** hehehehee Ntar Magnum Bikin si Junpei Loncat dari Monas XD Makasih ya udah Review~

**-Rezzie Sereno :** Ini Pasti si Skylark Nuvole Luche! Ia kan? Bener kan? Haha ia dong Magnum kan hebat *ngibasponi* mana Pintunyaaa! Ayo kirim pintunya sekarang juga! Kalau gak magnum loncat dari pohon toge loh!

**-SP :** Siiiip Dah XD

**-Jeanne Cyrill :** Ciyeee yang ganti nama hahahaha … Magnum Kasih saran deh maunya nama penamu diganti Menjadi "AQuH ChAyAnKz JuNpEi ClAmAnaA" magnum Jamin pasti Jejes Langsung terkenal Dunia akhirat deh! *dihajar* beteweh makasih ya udah Revieww :3

**-Fmn Ferdian :** okeeeh! Magnum akan meningkatkan Ilmu kegajean dan keabal-abalan magnum :3 Thanks ya udah revieew

**-ArisuNoKirasama :** gak .. magnum gak mau maafin *ditabok* hahah gak lah .. gak apa-apa kok! Fic buatan Magnum Dibaca aja udah seneng apalagi di Review :3 kalau mau add Magnum di FB Liat di Profile yaaa~ makasih udah review

**-Shujaku :** Aku Pada Kou Ichijo Loh *mukakiyut* entahlah jujur magnum aja gak tau kapan cerita ini bakalan tamat -_- *authorgaje* makasih ya udah review

**-Yumi Project :** -_- ah Magnum Maunya si Cody Simpson huft *tabok* Makasih ya Kagami udah Review~

**-Gak ada nama :** hehehe oke Sip! Makasih udah Review J

**-Cs :** Hi! Salam kenal ya! Hm … kalau digabung sama karakter anime ntar jadi crossover dong? Hm … Magnum Tanya Guru Biologi dulu (?) Makasih ya atas saran dan reviewnya

**-fmn Ferdian :** Magnum harus menghadapi US makanya lama updet~ kalau GO magnum gak terlalu suka sih ._. Palingan Magnum Main Farmville di facebook :D

**-Patrick Squarepants :** NO! Magnum gak mau mati Muda -_- kalau magnum mati siapa yang ngelanjutin fic ini? Hueeee *lari*

Uwaaaaa Makasih ya yang udah Review dan baca! Virtual cookies To Everyone

Disclaimer : Nanako anaknya Dojima dan Kanji adalah gay *dihajar* eh ampun saya khilaf … Maksud magnum Pesrona series punya si Atlus

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic *ngibasponi*

***Scene 106***

_Karakter : Yosuke Chie dan Souji_

_Lokasi : Diatap sekolahan _

_Si Yosuke Mau mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri! Chie dan Souji berusaha untuk menghentikan tindakan si Yosuke_

Chie : "YOSUKE! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!"

Yosuke : "AKU MAU BUNUH DIRI!"

Chie : "KENAPA KAMU MAU BUNUH DIRI YOSUKE!"

Yosuke : "AKU MAU MENYUSUL SAKI-SENPAI! HIDUPKU TAK BERARTI TANPA CINTANYA!"

Chie : "JANGAN BODOH YOSUKE! MASIH BANYAK CEWEK DI DUNIA INI!"

Yosuke : "AKU HANYA INGIN BERSAMA SAKI-SENPAI!" *siap-sipa mau gantung diri*

Souji : "ehm … Yosuke Dimana-mana kalau mau gantung diri itu di Leher bukan di pinggang Tau .."

Yosuke : "ia aku tau … tapi kalau di leher sakit!"

Souji dan Chie : -_-

_Yosuke butuh pencerahan _

***Scene 107***

_Karakter : Ms. Toriumi dan Murid kelas 2-F_

_Lokasi : Kelas 2-F_

_Si Toriumi sedang mengabsen Muridnya_

Toriumi : Hari ini Siapa yang gak Masuk?"

Seluruh Murid : "Nihil Bu …"

Toriumi : "Si Nihil keterangannya apa? Sakit atau Izin?"

Seluruh Murid : -_-

_Toriumi butuh Pencerahan _

***Scene 108***

_Karakter : Junpei dan Yukari_

_Lokasi : di Kelasi_

_Si Yukari menghapiri si Junpei yang sedang galau di pojokan kelas_

Yukari : "Jun … kamu kenapa? Kok mukanya kusut gitu sih?

Junpei : "ia nih tadi pagi aku lupa nyetrika mukaku jadinya kusut deh huft …"

Yukari : -_-

_Junpei Butuh Pencerahan _

***Scene 109***

_Karakter : Yosuke dan Morooka_

_Lokasi : Kelas 2-2 Yasogami High School _

_Si Morooka Memberi Latihan Matematika kepada anak Kelas 2-2_

Yosuke : "Pak Nomor 5 ini caranya kaya mana?"

Morooka : "Mau tau? Liat Internet dong! Gak tau Internet ya? NDESO!"

Yosuke : -_-

_Morooka Korban Iklan _

***Scene 110***

_Karakter : Minato dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Kamar Minato _

_Si Junpei Curhat sama Minato di kamar Minato_

Junpei : "Min … kenapa aku susah banget ya dapet cewe huft …" *dengan sedih*

Minato : "Seharusnya kamu Curhat sama Dokter Bedah Muka … Bukan ke saya" *ngibasponi*

Junpei : "Minato jahat!" *lari keluar dan banting pintu kaya disinetron*

_Minato Kejam _

_Bersambung _

_Tunggu Chapter berikutnya yaaaa~_

perasaan pendek amat ya ceritanya -_- maklum dah gara-gara remedial emtekah ilmu kegajean magnum menghilang *alasan*

okeeeeh 1 review dari anda nyawa bagi Magnum :D


	23. Magnum 23

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Magnum Is Here!

With Chapters 23 is up! Wohooooo *Nari hula-hula*

Sebelumnya Magnum mau minta maaf bagi para Readers yang menunggu fict abal ini *emangnya ada? wkwkwk* soalnya selama Beberapa Bulan yang lalu Magnum Mengikuti Pemantapan Buat OLGENAS 2012.

Yaaah walaupun Team Magnum Gak menang tapi Magnum senang bisa mengikuti OLGENAS 2012 mungkin belum rezeki Magnum untuk menang tahun ini~ *tumben bijak*

Souji : Apa itu OLGENAS?

Magnum : Gak tau ya? Cari Di Google ! Gak tau Google? NDESO!

Souji : Magnum Jaat! *lari ditengah hujan*

Magnum : -_-

Okeeh! Saatnya Balas Review~

-Tomoko Takami : No Curcol! You must pay fine! *plak* wkwkwkw walaupun begitu lebih keren si Leon~ ini udah Update sorry ya agak lama :D

-AbracaForte : Ciyeeee ganti nama dia fufufufufu~ alhamdulillah yah akhirnya Magnum bisa Update! Hehehe ia deh Magnum usahain untuk nambahin tiap scene-nya

-Maya Megumi : Ceritanya aja Abal apalagi orangya! Mwahahahahahaha!

-Fauntleroy and Walter : Tapi Magnum gak suka emtekaaaah emtekah itu jahat sama Magnum btw makasih ya Gado-Gadonya~ enak banget loh hehehe

-Yuu From Yuuki : uwaa maacih Yuu atas Sarannya~ ^^ tapi kalau magnum mencari ide biasanya bertapa di kamar mandi hahaha

-fmn Ferdian : ini dia Chapter 23! Silahkan menikmati *emang makanan? Wkwk* Udah Magnum Add di FB~ lets be friends! Yaaay :D

-Kay Kei Key Sky : fufufufu ini dia Chapter 23~ maaf ya update nya lama ._. terimakasih udah review~ *bear hug*

-Kaito Arisato : -_- Jangan samakan Magnum yang kiyut ini dengan Vacum Cleaner dong huft! *nyakar Kaito*

-Lyana Boci-Moci : Uwaaah! Mama Virtual Magnum~ Selamat datang di Fandom PERSONA SERIES~ Mama Semangat ya Buat UN tanggal 5 maret nanti~ Magnum akan mendukung Mama

-Royal Chaser : heheheh makasih ya udah review~ I Heart you deh

-IGN Lisa Caramoy : fuufufufu Magnum kan emang kiyut *apa hubungannya?* Maklum deh ini cerita kan cerita abal jadi humornya rada-rada gaje dan gak mutu ._. *galau*

-Rezzie Sereno : hah? Di hati Magnum? Kan Hatiku ada di kamu~ *eaa* *gombal gaje*

-Cheshishishire : heheheh Pasti dong Fict ini akan Magnum lanjutkan~ Thanks ya udah Review :3

-Fei Mei : hehehe Magnum juga setuju dengan Minato :3 btw maacih udah repiew

-Shujaku : Magnum gak punya pulsa! *ga nyambung* Haaa! Ternyata Shujaku itu cowok ya? Magnum kira Shujaku itu cewek -_- *dihajar kent* ampun saya khilaf ._.

-Milet Flexert : AMIN! SEMOGA NILAI MTK MAGNUM DIATAS 100! *di hajar guru mtk* makasih ya saranya~ SALAM GAJE!

-Domba dari Langit : Uwaaa ada shaun the sheep :3 *plak* fufufufu saya suka menyiksa souji *evil mode on* btw thanks udah repiew

-Liam is My Liam : Makasih atas supportnya ya Liam~

Disclaimer : Magnum Classic itu kiyut and unyuh! *di hajar Massa* eh ampun saya khilaf ! Maksud Magnum Persona itu punya Atlus *joget shuffle sama ibu-ibu pengajian*

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 111***

_Karakter : Souji dan Yukiko_

_Lokasi : Samegawa River_

_Si Souji dan Yukiko sedang pacaran di Samegawa River_

Yukiko : "Bebeb kamu lagi ngapain sich?"

Souji : "Aku lagi mengukir nama kita berdua nich"

Yukiko : "aww kamu co cweet deh!"

Souji : "ia dong! Aku kan cowok yang paling romantis di dunia~" *ngibas poni*

Yukiko : "heheheh emang kamu ngukir nama kita berdua dimana?"

Souji : "di Batu Nisan" *pasang muka Polos*

Yukiko : -_-

_Souji butuh pencerahan _

***Scene 112***

_Karakter : Dojima dan Souji_

_Lokasi : Rumah Dojima_

_Si Dojima menyuruh si Souji untuk memanaskan Mobilnya_

Dojima : "Souji tolong panaskan Mobil paman ya …"

Souji : "oke"

Dojima : "ini kuncinya …"

Souji : *ambil kunci dari Dojima*

_Beberapa menit kemudian Souji kembali_

Souji : "paman manasin Mobilnya pakai Microwave atau Kompor?" *pasang muka Polos*

Dojima : *hening*

_Souji bener-bener butuh pencerahan!_

***Scene 113***

_Karakter : Akihiko dan Shinjiro _

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Akihiko menghampiri si Shijiro yang sedang duduk di Sofa_

Akihiko : "shinji kamu kenapa?"

Shinjiro : "Aku bingung nih"

Akihiko : "Bingung kenapa?"

Shinjiro : "aku bingung kenapa hp BB ku enggak bisa BBM-an!"

Akihiko : "emang hp kamu BB apa?"

Shinjiro : "BB Senter huft! "

Akihiko : -_-

_Shinjiro butuh pencerahan_

***Scene 114***

_Karakter : Kanji dan anggota IT (kecuali Naoto)_

_Lokasi : Di Junes_

_Si Kanji putus sama Naoto_

Yosuke : "Eh Kanji kamu beneran putus ya sama Naoto?"

Kanji : "i-iya senpai …" *muka sedih*

Rise : "siapa yang mutusin? Kamu atau dia?"

Kanji : "aku yang mutusin dia …"

Yukiko : "Sayang banget kalian Putus! Padahal kalian itu cocok loh "

Chie : "Kenapa Kamu putusin dia?"

Kanji : "eh itu …"

Souji : "dia Selingkuh?"

Kanji : "Bukan …"

Teddie : "jadi apa?"

Kanji : "itu … karena kami berbeda … jenis kelamin! Huft!" *pasang muka kiyut*

All : *hening*

_Kanji Masih Gay _

***Scene 115***

_Karakter : Minato dan Junpei_

_Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm_

_Si Minato mau nonton ke Bioskop_

Junpei : "Eh Min Mau kemana malam minggu gini?"

Minato : "aku mau nonton di Bioskop"

Junpei : "Mau nonton apa?"

Minato : "Ya pasti film action dong!"

Junpei : "judulnya?

Minato : "Shaun the sheep the Movies!"

Junpei : -_-

_Minato Gaul abis_

Weeew … capek ngetiknyaa! Someone tolong pijitin saya *plak*

Maaf deh kalau Fict ini Garing maklum orang yang buat kagak jelas asal usulnya -_-

Dan Terakhir jangan lupa Review ya! 1 Review dari anda … nyaqwa bagi Magnum :3_  
><em>


	24. Magnum 24

Hiyaaa! Magnum is Here!  
>With Chapters 24 is Up! Yeaaaaaaaah *ngibas poni*<br>SALAM METAL SEMUANYA! SALAM OLAHRAGA! SALAM MATEMATIKA! SALAM GAJE! SALAM CODY SIMPSON! SALAM BAHAGIA! HALLO SEMUANYAA!

Souji : Bising lu nyet *lempar batu*  
>Magnum : Bising is ... beutipul beutipul beutipul ... kamu cantik cantik dari hatimuuuh~ *korban cherrybelle*<br>Souji : -_-

Hiyaaa! ketemu lagi sama author yang kiyut dan unyu sepanjang masa dan tak tertandingi Magnum Classic! *jangan percaya ini hanyalah kebohongan semata* Magnum kesini membawa chapter 24 loh~ *mata berkaca-kaca*

Oke saatnya kita membalas Review dari para Readers~

**Tomoko Takami :** wkwkwkwk yaudah deh wesker untukmu dan Leon untukku! *tumbenbijak*

**Rezzie Sereno :** fufufufufu maacih ya udah review~ *bearhug*

**fmn ferdian :** makanya pake Baygon dong supaya ga ada ketombe lagi! *butuhpencerahan* ia ini udah diupdate broh! maacih udah review

**Abracaforte :** ciyeeee ini udah update kok! maacih udah review *mataberkaca-kaca*

**SP :** yes akhirnya cerita ini dianggap lucu *joget shuffle* katanya si Syahrini ... Alhamdulillah yah sesuatu banget

**CS :** okeh magnum usahain untuk nambahin Femcnya! maacih ya udah Review XD

**Maya Megumi :** si Souji emang butuh banyak pencerahan muahahahaha! maacih yah udah review :3

**Yuu from Yuuki :** wkwkwkwkw maacih atas saran dan juga reviewnya!

**Royal Chaser :** hahahahah Shaun the sheep itu sekarang film action lho! btw maacih ya udah review XD

**Liam is My Liam :** uwaaaa Magnum emang imut kok *hoek* wkwkwkw oke deh magnum usahain untuk banyakin scenenya

**Fauntleroy yang malas login :** ciyeee fauntleroy guling-guling kaya teletubies XD maacih udah review!

**SpringLullaby :** hallo! salam kenal juga :3 *pasangmukapolos* alhamdulillah yah fict ini dibilang keren ... jadi terharu *lebay*

**Fei Mei :** dia dari dulu emang dodol *plak* Kanji is Forever GAY! HAHAHAHAHA *dilindes*

**Shujaku :** uwaaaa habis penname-nya kaya nama cewek *plak* ampun saya khilaf *mojok* btw maacih yah udah review~

**Kaito Arisato :** weeeheehee Magnum bukan princess galau tapi PRINCESS KIYUT AND UNYU! ingat itu *ngibasponi*

**Crimson Fruit :** Biasanya kalau Magnum ngetik satu chapter bisa berabad-abad dan tergantung suasana Hati dan Otak *plak* jadi harap maklum aja kalau Magnum suka update telat *ngibasponi*

**Hikaru Tamano :** ia beneran mulai dari gaya rambutnya itu! eww gara-gara itu magnum ga suka Souji!

**ArisuNokirasama :** MAACIH YAH UDAH REVIEW~! XD

**MinaHamu :** ehehehehe rencananya Magnum mau bikin fict baru yang chara utamanya Minato *goyanggayung* tunggu tanggal publishnya yaah XD

Disclaimer : Persona punya jeng atlus kalau cerita ini punya eike! Jadi kalau dirimu menjiplak or mencopas cerita buatan eike tanpa izin dari eike ... eike doain semoga idungnya berubah panjang dan tajam kaya hidungnya si jeng Igor *ancaman gak mutu dan jelek*

Habis baca jangan lupa review ya! 1 Review dari anda nyawa bagi Magnum~

**Random GAJE**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 116*  
><strong>_Karakter : Junpei dan Akihiko  
>Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm lantai 2 (lebih tepatnya di toilet)<em>

_Si Akihiko menghampiri si Junpei yang sedang mencuci muka_

Akihiko : "jun lu ngapain?"

Junpei : "Lagi cuci muka nih..."

Akihiko : "Ih kok cuci mukanya pake teh rio sih?"

Junpei : "Ia dong! supaya aku ganteng kaya Morgan SMASH senpai!" *suara kiyut*

Akihiko : -_-

_Junpei butuh pencerahan dan Morgan wanna be ..._

***Scene 117*  
><strong>_Karakter : Naoto dan Kanji  
>Lokasi : Junes<em>

Si Naoto sama si Kanji lagi makan-makan di Junes

Kanji : "eh Naoto ..."

Naoto : "i-iya ?" *malu-malu kucing*

Kanji : "kamu udah punya cowo belum?" *dengan suara rupawan*

Naoto : "be-belum ..." *dengan sedih dan memasang muka memelas*

Kanji : "Sama aku juga belum punya cowok ... huuftt ..." *Pasang muka kiyut plus monyongin bibir*

Naoto : ._. *ilfil*

_Kanji Masih Maho dan juga PHP *pemberi harapan Palsu*_

***Scene 118***  
><em>Karakter : Minato dan Igor<br>Lokasi : Velvet Room_

_Si Igor memanggil si Minato untuk datang ke Velvet Room._

Igor : "welcome to the velvet room my boy"

Minato : "ia ada apa?"

Igor : "dengarkan my boy ... saya ada tugas yang sangat rahasia dan **SUSAH **untuk kamu ..." *dengan serius*

Minato : "apa itu?" *mata berkaca-kaca*

Igor : "tolong folbek twitter punya eike dong at Igorchayank_dyaaah ya!" *dengan rempong dan alaynya*

Minato : -_-

_Igor korban twitter_

***Scene 119*  
><strong>_Karakter : Anggota IT  
>Lokasi : Junes department store<em>

_Anggota IT lagi bersantai di Junes_

Waiter : "selamat siang kalian mau pesan apa?"

Yosuke : "aku pesan bandrek" *bapak-bapak mode on*

Chie : "kalau aku pesan Melon Soda"

Yukiko : "saya pesan teh hijau saja" *formal mode on*

Rise : "hm ... Kalau Rise mau pesan Jus Strawberry~!"

Teddie : "aku sama kaya Rise kuma!"

Naoto : "saya pesan Susu Full cream yang hangat" *dngan suara yang rupawan*

Kanji : "aku mau Redbull!"

Waiter : "baiklah ... kalau kamu pesan apa?"

Souji : "kalau saya pesen es teh manis tapi jangan dingin ya mbak ..." *muka polos dan suara kiyut*

All : -_-

_Souji butuh pencerahan_

***Scene 120*  
><strong>_Karakter : seluruh anak kelas 2-F dan ms. Toriumi  
>Lokasi : di kelas<em>

_Sekarang lagi belajar sama ms. Toriumi_

Toriumi : "perhatikan semuanya ibu mau kalian bikin biodata untuk pendaftaran UN ditahun depan. Kalian tulis nama, tempat tanggal lahir, jenis kelamin, alamat, dan jangan lupa NISN kalian. Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

_Si Yukari angkat tangan_

Yukari : "ibu bikinnya dimana?"

Toriumi : "bikin dikertas selembar saja. Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?"

_Si Junpei angkat tangan_

Junpei : "ibu cara ngisi yang jenis kelamin itu digambar atau difoto bu?" *muka polos*

Toriumi : *lempar sendal swallow ke Junpei*

All : *hening*

_Junpei the king of bokep *plak*_

Bersambung

Bagaimana ceritanya? Garing kan? Hahahahahah rasakan kegaringan dari ceritaku ini HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

oke no bacot lagi ... Review yaaaaah :3 *bagi-bagi coklat basi*


	25. Magnum 25

Hiyah! Kembali lagi bersama author kece yang kiyut sepanjang masa! Magnum senang banget akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk mengupdate fict ini! ye ye ye la la la la ye ye ye la la la la ~(^0^)~ *tebarpermen*

Terimakasih buat ** . , Tomoko Takami, Chaos Seth, Morbid Hater, Hikaru Tamano, D-TokTokKito, Kaito Arisato, Shiru Shirogane, Yu from Yuuki, SP-CS, Megumi Maya, Royal Chaser, Linref17, Fauntleroy, Shujaku, 2min, Mina Hamu, Rikku the Black Side, Fei Mei, Hachi Takane, Ugya-kun Gaje, Leonhart Riu, Reika G. Nirwana, AAR2501, dan Audrey **atas review di chapter sebelumnya! Review dari kalian semua itu merupakan semangat Magnum untuk melanjutkan fict ini *eaa

**Disclaimer :** Persona Series (c) Atlus

**Warning :** Cerita gaje dan rada-rada garing .. jadi berhati-hatilah

**Random GAJE**

**~THE LAST CHAPTER~**

By Magnum Classic

***Scene 121*  
><strong>_Karakter : Junpei dan Yukari  
>Lokasi : Dapur di Iwatodai<em>

_Si Yukari sedang makan didapur dan tiba-tiba aja si Junpei ke dapur yang kelihatannya sedang mencari sesuatu_

Junpei : *Buka lemari sambil memasang muka yang kebingungan*

Yukari : "Lo nyari apa jun?"

Junpei : "ini aku lagi nyari kantong plastik .."

Yukari : "Kantong Plastik? Buat apaan?"

Junpei : "ada deh! Kepo banget lo jadi orang .."

Yukari : "ooh! Lo sekarang ganti profesi jadi pemulung ya?"

Junpei : "enak aja! Bukan tau!"

Yukari " jadi buat apa dong?"

Junpei : "aku kan mau operasi Plastik ya jadi ngumpulin plastiknya dulu! Biar aku bisa Ganteng kaya Morgan Semesh!" *sampilngibasponi*

Yukari : *sumpelinplastik*

_Junpei .. Butuh Pencerahan_

***Scene 122*  
><strong>_Karakter : Junpei dan Fuuka  
>Lokasi : Di Kelas<em>

_Si Fuuka Menghampiri si Junpei yang sedang berdiri di pojokan kelas_

Fuuka : "eh Jun .. lo kok beda banget ya hari ini?"

Junpei : "hah? Beda kaya mana?" *denganmukabingung*

Fuuka : "ia .. lo gantengan hari ini ... Kaya Morgan deh!"

Junpei : "aah masa sih aku mirip Morgan? Akhirnya aku ganteng kaya Morgan ..." *blushing*

Fuuka : "ia! Mirip MOnyet RaGuAN! HAHAHAHHAA" *ketawaalamaklampir* *langsungpergi*

Junpei : *loncatdarijendela*

_Fuuka kejam ..._

***Scene 123*  
><strong>_Karakter : Naoto dan Rise  
>Lokasi : Di Kelas X<em>

_Si Rise melihat si Naoto yang sedang asik sendiri dengan HP miliknya_

Rise : "Nao lagi ngapain?"

Naoto : "ini lagi smsan"

Rise : "ciyeeee smsan sama siapa tuh? Kayanya asik banget ya!"

Naoto : "ia dong .. hehehe"

Rise : "emang smsan sama siapa sih?"

Naoto : "sama operator~" *sambilmeluk-melukhpnya*

Rise : -_-

_Naoto Jomblo ngenes_

***Scene 124*  
><strong>_Karakter : Ryoji dan anggota S.E.E.S  
>Lokasi : Iwatodai Dorm<em>

_Ryoji menceritakan tentang Nyx ke anggota S.E.E.S_

_Fuuka : "ini tidak adi... " *mukasedih*_

_Junpei : "aku gak mau mati dalam kondisi jomblo ..." *abaikan* _:(

_Ken : "apa ada cara lain untuk menghentikan nyx?"_

_Ryoji : "melawan nyx itu sangat mustahil ..."_

_All : *hening*_

_Ryoji : "Tapi, karena aku pernah menjadi manusia, ada pilihan untuk kalian menghentikan nyx"_

_Yukari : "pilihan apa itu?"_

_Ryoji : "kalian harus follow twitterku, mention for folbek ..."_

_All : *hening*_

_Ryoji -_-_

***Scene 125***_  
>Karakter : Shinjiro,Akihiko,Mitsuru,Junpei<br>Lokasi : Lounge Iwatodai Dorm_

_Shinjiro baru pulang. Kedaanya sangat berantakan dan kumal membuat penghuni iwatodai dorm cemas_

Shinjiro : "aku pulang"

Akihiko : " Ji, lu kenapa hancur gitu mukanya?"

Shinjiro : "aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~"

Mitsuru : "hah? Trus kok badanmu bisa basah kuyup gitu?"

Shinjiro : "aku tenggelam .. dalam lautan luka dalaaaam~"

Junpei : "tumben banget senpai pulangnya terlambat?"

Shinjiro : "aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulaaaaang ... aku tanpamu .. butiran debuuuu~"

All : *sumpelinkaoskaki*

_Shinjiro "empat el empat ye"_

**~The End~**

Yosh! Akhirnya tamatlah cerita **RANDOM GAJE**! Huuuhuhuhu cedih nih *ngelap ingus* fyi, sebelum Magnum membuat chapter 25, Magnum menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 24. Disitu Magnum baru sadar kalau ... betapa garing dan alaynya Magnum di masa itu -_- *merinding* tapi, kata teman Magnum alay itu wajar karena alay merupakan tahap menuju dewasa *plak*

Magnum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini pada chapter 25. Karena kalau dilanjutin terus nanti makin garing lagi ceritanya dan jadi ga jelas .. well, ceritanya emang dari awal udah garing sih tapi ya gitudeh hehe *gaje* *abaikan*

Terimakasih buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfict ini dan setia untuk menunggu fict ini hingga selesai. Kalian semua luar biasa! *eaa* Jika selama pembuatan fanfiction ini Magnum punya kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan. Jika Magnum membuat karakter persona kesukaan kalian menjadi gaje mohon juga dimaafkan :( terutama buat fans Souji Seta/Yuu Narukami .. peace ya! :3 *mukakiyut*

Sampai jumpa! Sampai ketemu lagi di cerita gaje Magnum selanjutnya ya! :3


End file.
